My Rockstar Life
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: AU. Maximum Ride stars as the lead singer in a well-known local band. When Fang Preston, the popular guy, starts making appearances often in her life, things get a bit crazy. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To Rumors

**Heyy, don't worry, I'm not quiting on my other stories, especially Vy Martinez. Nope, it's just that I've been reading a lot of stories where Max is in a band, so I felt the strong need to write one like'em. **

**Me: Yay, I'm bringing you guys over from Vy Martinez!**

**Iggy: Oh god, I thought the torture would only last for one story, but noo! It has to last for two!**

**Me: Oh man up and do the dsclaimer!**

**Iggy: Gladly, Ranirose272 doesn't own anything because if she did, we would be in our own personal hell.**

**Me: Hey! I'm not that bad!**

**Iggy: Have you looked in the mirror?**

**Me: No cake for you!**

**Iggy: See? And the torture continues! I wonder if I can report this as harassment….**

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! A million times sorry, I posted this late at night like around one in the morning so my brain wasn't necessarily working, then an hour later ('cause I was having trouble sleeping) I realized, 'Shit, I forgot to edit the document!' But I was too tired to do it so I had to wait until morning! Then I read a few reviews and I was like, 'Hmm these are some very good points.' So now I'm brushing it up! I'm really sorry!**

"If you were still around, You'd tell me I'm different, Since the last time you called me out, I'd put you down, I'd tell you it's a waste of time, To keep you by my side, If you were still around, I swear, We would sit and stare, We would be nowhere.

And to this day, I look for what it's gonna take, to just let things be, Still today, I wonder is it, you or me who should feel guilty? I'm pulling, I'm pushing , I'm putting it Out of my mind  
>Thought that I had said Goodbye.<p>

If you were still around, you would tell me that you're sorry. But you don't know what you're sorry about. I'd keep to myself, Keep you guessing, Make you question if it's ever gonna work itself out.

If you were still around, I swear, we would sit and stare, we would be nowhere.

And to this day, I look for what it's gonna take, to just let things be, Still today, I wonder is it, you or me who should feel guilty? I'm pulling, I'm pushing, I'm putting it, Out of my mind, Thought that I had said Goodbye.

It still haunts me, Yeah, it still haunts me, Yeah, it still haunts me

And to this day, I look for what it's gonna take, To just let things be, And to this day, I wonder is it, You or me who should feel guilty? I'm pulling, I'm pushing, I'm putting it, out of my mind, yeah, Thought that I had said Goodbye."

**[Redesign Me: VersaEmerge]**

I finished singing and took a deep breath. I looked out at the cheering crowd and smiled. I ran my hand through my hair and waved.

"Okay that's all for tonight! We'll be here tomorrow at the same time!" I shouted into the mic and I left the stage. My band followed me and we high-fived as we entered the back room.

"That was great, Max!" Our drummer, Jordan said, giving me one of those one armed hugs.

I laughed and took a sip of my water, "Thanks Jordan, now get your arm off of me before I break it off." He paled and took his arm off immediately. Everyone else laughed, Jordan loved to annoy me by pretending to like me, and we know it's all fake because he's just that terrible of an actor.

Kelsey, our guitarist, came up to me and said, "Yo Max, we have to rehearse the new song tomorrow before the show, right?"

"Yup, and then the day after we have to hold those auditions for a keyboardist. Damn Roger for moving the Yakima." I said, our old keyboardist had moved to Yakima, all the way across the country and now we were in the need of a keyboardist.

Okay, now you must be wondering who we are, well here's the answer. We are The Rulers of The Sky (AN: So damn creative…), The Rulers for short, and we are a local band that is a hit in our semi-big town. Our band consists of me, Maximum Ride, on lead vocals and any kind of guitar and drums (but I don't play the drums during our shows often), Kelsey Reed on electric guitar and back-up vocals, Ella Ride (my awesome sister) on bass and more back-up vocals, all of us three girls switch around who's singing, Jordan Lockhart on drums for the most part, and previously Roger Sacher on keyboard.

We do gigs at local clubs, coffee shops, galas, events, parties and grand openings. We are well-known through-out the area and pretty popular. Some people even say we are good enough to get a record deal, but our town isn't big enough to even make the district map, so we don't have any big-time record producers roaming around saying, "Oh you guys are good, here's a contract and a pen, sign and you'll become instantly famous!'. Nope, if we want a record deal, we have to search the producers out. But for now, we are happy in our small town, so that's where we are going to stay.

Now onto the more personal stuff: I'm Maximum Ride, as you already know, I'm 17 years old, I'm a junior at Elton High School, I'm 5'6", I have big chocolate brown eyes that make me look innocent and can give killer bambi eyes (Didn't see that coming did ya'?), long dirty blonde hair that ended mid-back. My mom's a vet, my dad's a scientist, and I have two brothers and two sisters.

Logan 'Iggy' Ride is the same age as me (we're twins), he's like, one inch taller than me and he'll never let me forget it, strawberry blonde hair (I have no idea how he got it considering my parents are a brunet and a dirty blonde), he's a perverted jokester and a pyromaniac (don't ask, seriously just… DON'T). He has blue eyes and don't tell him I said this, a killer smile. He keeps saying I think it's cute but I always deny it, I mean he's my brother, but I have to admit, if he wasn't my brother and he gave me one of those smiles, I would melt, which explains the feint girls when he smiles.

But thankfully I can resist them because shortly after it, he makes a disgusting joke.

My sister Ella, is two years younger than me, being 15, has brown wavy hair that ends and little bit beneath the shoulders, really deep brown eyes like me and she's a nerd but she also has good taste in clothes. She can be a chatter box when she wants to be, but most of the time, she's really quiet. When she's not being quiet, she's really fun, but when she pulls out the make-up, run, run for your pathetic life. She's not quite a fashion freak, but more like a perfectionist.

My other sister Angel (the name suits her), is six years old, she has long wavy blonde hair that also stops mid-back and the cutest blue eyes. She's shy around new people, but once she knows you she's like an adorable teddy bear you can't let go of. She's just so damn cute, but she also has her demonic side. She's manipulative and controlling. If she really has her heart in it, she can get you to do anything she wants and can be very controlling, I think she gets that from my dad, I know I do.

My last brother Tyler 'Gazzy' Ride, is… gassy, very gassy. That's why he has that nickname. I swear, if farts could be captured, his would beat nuclear power as most deadly weapon. They are frigging deadly. And to make things even better he's just like Iggy minus the perverted-ness because he's only eight, but he's a complete prankster and pyromaniac. He pulls pranks with Iggy practically every other day and something ends up getting blow to bits. They think it's drop dead hilarious but the rest of us, including Angel who's _six_ for crying out loud, thinks its immature and just plain out annoying.

That good enough for you? Good, now let us return to reality!

"So what are we standing here for? Let's dance!" I said, leading everyone to the dance floor. We were performing at the local club, Club 21, and why go to a club if you're not going to dance? Plus, we were dressed for it, too.

I wore a black off the shoulder shirt that said 'LOVE' in shimmery letters, yellow skinny jeans and silver strappy heels. I had on thick eye liner, some mascara and pink lip gloss. I wore a heavily beaded black necklace, studded silver bracelet with black rims, and black diamond hanging earrings (Outfit on profile). My hair was straightened until it was straight as a pin and I had put a black streak on the right side for some spunk.

We cheered and headed onto the dance floor, where we danced the night away, as cliché as that sounds.

…

"Maximum, if you do not get up this instant, I'm pulling you off of your bed!" My dear sister said. Maybe I shouldn't have danced until 3 in the morning last night.

'Go away' I tried to mumble, but my face was in my pillow so it came out to be more like, "Mo Amay"

"Okay, I warned you." Ella said, and I felt the covers get ripped off my body, exposing my blue spaghetti strap top and black running shorts. I felt hands grasp both my feet and I was viciously pulled off my bed and I landed face down on the floor.

"Okay okay, I'm up, I'm up." I said, turning myself around and propping myself onto my elbows. I rubbed my nose and glared at Ella, "Could you have pulled less harder? I think you broke my nose!"

She just giggled and said, "Well, I'm sorry, but you weigh so much! I suggest you eat some salad."

I growled and started to chase her around shouting, "Ella you are dead!" while holding my sock up in a defensive position. I caught up to her in the kitchen and grabbed her arm.

"Okay okay, you got me. Now what are you going to do?" She asked breathlessly. I didn't have in me to physically hurt so I just looked at the sock and shoved it in her mouth and slapped her arm.

"That." I said as she spit out the sock. I grinned smugly as she glared at me. I'm pretty sure I wore that sock to my track meet last week and I hadn't washed it and it was 94 degrees outside. It's her fault for dragging me out of bed, literally.

"Ew Max gross!" Ella shouted and stomped up the stairs. I smirked and looked at the analog clock on the wall. Shit it was 6:48; I had to leave for school in two minutes. I swore and ran up the stairs. I grabbed the first thing my hand found which happened to be my school tee-shirt, some clean pants and ran into the bathroom. I ended multitasking; I brushed my teeth and changed my pants at the same time. I brushed my hair, grabbed a hair tie, socks and my lip gloss and ran out the door. I hopped down the stairs while pulling on my socks and slipped into my high-top converse and ran out the door, while grabbing an apple from the counter and shouting a bye to my parents.

Ella was already in the car, ready and smirking. _She_ was already ready when she woke me up. I took a quick look at what she was wearing. She had on torn denim shorts that stopped above the knee, a plain black knit tank top, a red and black boyfriend shirt over that, a silver necklace with a lock and key pendant on it, hoop earrings and some lip gloss. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail today, which was weird because she never wore a ponytail.

"Shut up." I said as she snickered at my misfortune. She just giggled and I pulled out of the driveway. We reached school in eight minutes, and Ella hopped out of the car.

"Bye Max! See you later!" She called as she ran to meet her friends. I sighed and got to finishing getting ready. I grabbed a fistful of my shirt and tied it in a ponytail on the side and tucked the pony, under my shirt, because we messed up in the order and I got an adult extra large. I applied my lip gloss and ate my apple. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw my hair was messed up from the wind, we had a convertible, and my family is kind of rich. I growled and got out _Ella's_, not mine, emergency hair brush and hair tie from the glove and quickly brushed my braish (because even if I was tying it in a ponytail, I didn't want it to look all crazy) tied it up in a high pony tail and smiled.

I hopped out of the car and went to get my bag from the back when I realized at home. Shit.

"Hey Max! How come you didn't wait for me? Oh and you forgot your bag!" Iggy said, driving up to me and handing me my bag.

I took it gladly and gave him a hug, "Sorry I was in a rush and thank you a million times!"

"Yo Max, I can't breathe." Iggy said and I let go of him muttering a sorry. "Okay, now that air is reaching my lungs again, I will say that you owe me." He said smirking and I sighed.

"Fine but only because you saved me from getting a lecture on how kids who don't do their homework will end up in jail later on in life from Mr. Greenwood." I said and he laughed.

"Okay now, go scurry off." He said waving his hand and I shook my head.

"Bye Iggy!" I said and I walked to my locker. That boy…

I pulled open my locker when I heard a bang against the locker next to me. I looked behind the door and saw Lissa Sanchez, pressing herself against the popular guy, Nick 'Fang' Peterson. He was desperately trying to get her off but she was stuck to him like glue. I chuckled and turned to my locker. I felt a hand grab me and I looked to the owner of the hand.

It was Fang and he was looking at me like, 'Help!' I sighed.

"Fine." I really hated dealing with Lissa, she wasn't that popular and she was nice, but when you got in the way of her getting what she wants, she goes into psycho bitch mode. I grabbed Lissa's shoulders and pulled her off of Fang.

"Hey what the hell?" She asked, glaring pencils at me.

"Sorry, but I don't like people shoving their tongues down people's throats right next to my locker. I prefer to keep my breakfast in my stomach in the morning." I said, looking bored. Fang so owed me, I barely know the guy and he's already having me do favors for him! Sheesh, the nerve of some people.

Lissa huffed and stormed off. I rolled my eyes and returned my attention my locker.

"Hey sorry about that but I really needed to get her off. She has had this thing for me ever since the second grade." Fang explained.

"Yeah yeah whatever, but you owe me some bacon." I said, that was my price for favors. I took bacon as payment, Mama don't mess around with her bacon.

"Pardon?" Fang asked incredulously.

I sighed and slammed my locker shut, making him jump slightly, "You know bacon? Strips of pork that when grilled taste like heaven? I expect five strips of bacon in my hand by tomorrow morning." I said and I walked off.

I heard him mutter, 'strange girl' and I heard footsteps following me. A hand grabbed my shoulder and instinctively I turned around, grabbed the hand and twisted it enough for it to hurt like hell, but not to break it.

"Ow ow ow, loosen the grip Max." Fang said, bending his knees slightly. Oh, oops. I flushed and let go.

"Don't scare me and how do you know my name? We never spoke to each other since five minutes ago." I snarled, surprising me put me in a bad mood. Plus, when strangers know my name, I just get even more pissed.

"You're in The Rulers of The Sky. Everyone knows your name." Fang said in a 'duh' tone. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. See? I told you we were pretty well-known in this town, Fang Peterson, the most popular guy in the only high school here knows me, well not personally but he knows I exist.

"Okay so you know me, give the boy a medal. Now what do you want? I really don't want to be late for Algebra." I said deadpan.

"Wow, someone is snippy, I like you. I'm going to keep my eye on you. And by the way, you have a bit of apple of your cheek." He said, smirking and walked off. I blushed and brushed the piece of apple off my cheek and growled.

Fang Peterson is your typical jock, arrogant, perverted, football player, a player and the last thing, drop dead gorgeous. He had long, shaggy black hair, onyx eyes that were really mysterious, a well, and I mean well, developed figure, and olive toned skin. He only wore black (I wonder what his favorite color is?) and he was silent but when he did talk, only things that made me want to bash his skull in came out.

We did talk occasionally, which made my earlier statement a lie, but that was only on accidental occasions, in when he bumped into me, he gets pushed into me, or in biology when he needs answer to a question. But each time our conversations weren't like the one we just had, the older ones usually consisted of him asking and or telling me something and me saying something snarky in reply and walking away or flipping him off.

I just shrugged our conversation off and headed to Algebra. Joyous joy. (Note sarcasm….)

…

"Max! ZOMG I heard that Fang Peterson likes you! You have to tell me everything! What happened? People are saying that a girl kissed him and you pushed her off in jealousy and he started to like you! How could you not tell me you like Fang Peterson out of all the people! He is so hot and popular! I bet if you let me-"I slapped my hand over my best friend, Nudge's mouth. Nudge was in my grade, she had shoulder length frizzy black hair and brown eyes. She was an African American, she was super nice, super girly and a chatter box and the complete opposite of me. I have no idea why we are best friends, but we just are.

"Nudge, Fang does not like me. If he does, it's only because I 'intrigue' him. And what happened is that Lissa pushed against the locker next to mine and started to snog him. He grabbed me and had me get her off of him and now he owes me some bacon. Then I walked off but he grabbed me, told me I had a piece of breakfast on my cheek said he liked me, probably for my attitude and walked off. Nothing happened! Now can we skip the interrogation?" I said, explaining the situation while grabbing my reading book from my locker.

"But Max! That's not what everyone is saying, especially what Lissa is saying. I think she's really enjoying the spotlight." Nudge said, looking at me seriously. I slammed my locker shut at the mention of Lissa. Even if she is nice most of the time, like I said before, if you get in her way, she goes into psycho bitch mode.

"What the hell is that bitch saying about me?" I growled ferociously and Nudge shrank back. I felt bad for growling at her, but I swear if Lissa was spreading some nasty rumors about me, I'm going to rip her throat out.

"She was going on about how you were crazed with jealousy and how she and Fang were peacefully making out when you came and pulled her off of him and yelled at her for being a slut and stealing your man." Nudge squeaked.

I was seeing red, "My what!" I screamed and I turned around and stormed to find Lissa. I heard Nudge yelling my name but I was too busy fuming to listen. I saw one of her friends, Devon, talking to a girl and I grabbed her by her shirt collar and pulled her to me (Not like that…)

"Where the hell is your dead friend?" I snarled in her face and she whimpered.

"S-She's in t-the b-bathroom." She managed to say and I dropped her, making her land on her ass. I said a quick 'thanks' and stormed to the bathroom. On the way there Fang caught up to me and tried to talk to me.

"Look Max, I know about the rumors and I'm sorry." Fang began but I cut him off.

"Whatever, but I'm going to kill Lissa." I sneered and continued on to the bathroom.

Fang grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, "Max, Lissa isn't worth it." He tried to reason with me but I wouldn't hear any of it.

"Look, you handle with this your way and I'll handle it with mine, which includes beating the shit out of Lissa. Now I say we go back to how things were before which includes not know each other." I said, shaking my shoulder of his grasp and walking away.

I swore I heard him grumble, 'But you amaze me too much' but I was too pissed to sort what was reality or imagination. I reached the bathroom and banged the door open and stormed in, my fist clenched against my side.

I saw Lissa gossiping with some random girl, probably about me. I walked up to her and punched her. She fell to the ground with an 'oomf' and a yelp, while clutching her eye.

"That's what you get for spreading rumors about me, bitch. Take that as a warning and don't continue to do so or I swear I will give you worse than a black eye. I will make sure I rip all of your limbs off, slowly and painfully and kick you so hard in the guts that you won't be able to stand for months." I growled in her face while crouching. She nodded fearfully. I smirked and got up and walked out of the bathroom with a smug face.

But I had a feeling the rumors would only get worse.

…

Remember what I said about the rumors getting worse? Well, it turns out they did. By afternoon, she had somehow twisted the story to make her seem like the victim and I was the big bad bitch. She made it seem that when I heard the rumors I was really upset because it ruined my chance with Fang so I beat her up for revenge.

I almost went and beat Lissa up again but Nudge, Ella, Kelsey, Iggy, Jordan, and surprisingly Fang held me back when I was growling and hissing about how I was going to murder her. I had calmed enough to punch a locker, creating a huge dent in it, which also happened to be Fang's locker. He wasn't so happy about that. I glared at him and slapped his shoulder, hard.

School ended and I stalked out of the building ignoring the giggles and snickers that were thrown in my direction. I clenched my fists and approached my car. I was digging around in my bag when I heard someone calling my name. My head snapped up and I saw Fang jogging over to me and I almost groaned.

"What do you want Fang?" I asked, returning to looking for my keys. Gr, where did I put them?

"I wanted to make sure that you weren't going to go and kill Lissa in her sleep." Fang said, keeping his hand in his pocket like he was hiding something.

"Fang, I'm hot tempered not a cold blooded murderer." I said, rolling my eyes, but he didn't see it because my head was shoved in my bag.

"Well then what are you going to do about the rumors?" Fang asked, fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Hey Max! Hey Fang! Is Nudge coming over today?" Ella asked coming over to the car.

I growled, I couldn't find the damn keys anywhere! "No Nudge isn't, but the band is. Oh and Fang, if I'm the jealous girl, then I'm going to be the jealous girl and I'm going to play it good." I said, taking my head out of my bag long enough to shoot Fang an evil, toothy grin.

"Max, as long as it keeps you out of juvie, I'm fine with it." Ella said causally, I stuck my tongue out at her which she gladly returned.

"Oh god, this ought to be good." Fang said, smirking. I glared at him and slapped his shoulder, hard. "Ow!" He said, holding his shoulder and I smirked.

"Who's smirking now? Oh yeah, I am! Now where are those damn keys?" I said, looking in my pockets now.

"Looking for these?" Fang asked, pulling his hand out of his pocket and showed me what he was holding. My car keys.

"Fang, give me the keys." I said in a dangerously calm voice. He didn't react.

"Nope, you have to do me another favor." He said smugly. Ella watched with interest as I glared at him.

"Fine what?" I asked impatiently.

"You have to give me a kiss." He said cockily pointing to his cheek. I flushed angrily and Ella full-out laughed.

"No way in hell, Peterson, now give me the goddamn keys." I growled. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope, if you don't give me a kiss then you have to jump for them." He said. Now that was a problem because he was a good five inches taller than me. I growled and started to jump. He laughed and kept pulling the keys out of my reach. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fang give me the goddamn keys now!" I cried, stomping my foot in anger. Wow, that was really pathetic. Fang just laughed.

"Nope, you know the price." He said, tapping a finger on his cheek. I sighed, why did he want the kiss so badly?

"Fine." I sighed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and before I pulled away I whispered in his ear, "Now you owe me ten strips of bacon." And I grabbed my keys and got in my car.

"Bye Fang!" Ella said smugly. I just grumbled and pulled out of school.

Ella burst out laughing and I said, "You probably think this is funny, don't you?"

"No I think this Is hilarious." She replied, laughing.

Sisters, what can you do about them?

**Sorry a million times about the mistakes! I didn't realize until later and I was like, 'Shit!' but I think it's good now.**

**So what do you think? Do you like it? In my point of view, it seemed like b the looks of this chapter you might get the feeling that this is one of those high school drama stories. Now as the same for Vy Martinez, I'm having a review meter for this. I want 10 reviews for this before I post again. So review like your life depends on it and tell all of your little friends about this story! RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2 Better Than Revenge

**Yay! I got my ten reviews!**

**Okay sorry about the last chapter, I forgot to edit it but then I remembered and then I fixed it, so all is good now. Okay and I wanted to share my perspective one some of the things I wrote because I feel like it, I made Max a tad bit girly because I wanted to show that she does have a girly side and she's not all bad-ass. Though, she is mostly bad-ass, but that's Max for you. I think that's pretty much it…. Yup, that's it.**

**Me: Taco!**

**Iggy: -bangs head against wall-**

**Max: Why are you banging your head against the wall?**

**Iggy: She's been saying nothing but taco all day! It's driving me up a wall!**

**Me: Taco!**

**Iggy: See?**

**Max: -shakes head- Well, that's normal (note sarcasm…) Ranirose272 doesn't own anything except the lip gloss which she bought then lost then found again.**

**Me: Taco!**

**Max: And a taco.**

Max POV

"Okay, so we need four new songs for our show tonight." Lesley said, plopping down on the couch.

"We're playing at Crazy Coffee right?" Jordan said, while rummaging through our fridge, without permission of course.

"Yup" I replied and Jordan came back and tossed each of us a Coke. I caught it with ease and popped it open. Though Lesley didn't have the same luck, it hit her square in the nose.

"Ow, geez Jordan! Watch it!" She said rubbing her nose, we just laughed. I took a sip of myCoke and began to think. If Lissa wanted me to be jealous, then I would play the jealous part, but in the end I would win… I think… Because winning would mean getting Fang to be my boyfriend and I don't want that, not one bit. The guy's a jerk that seriously needs to get his head out of his pants.

No, I needed to make sure that she pays for what she did.

"Yo Max so any type of song you want to write?" Ella asked and I smirked, maybe I could get the band to help.

"Yup, jealousy." I said, finishing off my Coke. The band looked at me like I grew a second head. I'm pretty sure I didn't.

"Why are you guys looking at like I grew a second head?" I asked, checking in the mirror to make sure I didn't. Nope, only one head.

"Max, you're never jealous of anyone!" Lesley said.

"Or are you really jealous of you-know-who?" Ella asked, smugly. I sighed; did she seriously think I was jealous of Lissa?

"No Ella I'm not jealous of Lissa, but she has something do with it." I said and then I continued to explain everything. They all listened to everything carefully, maybe throwing a sarcastic comment once in a while. When I was done they just looked at me.

"Okay so let's get crackin'" Jordan said and we set off to work.

…

Four hours later we came up with two songs, but sadly none of them were for the whole 'Lissa' situation, but they were pretty cool. Its funny what can inspire us, Kelsey was talking about how her cousin got hitched in Vegas and now they are stuck in marriage for another year until they can get a divorce. But it was really funny because they would fight and then make-up every day. Can you believe that inspired us to write two songs? Me neither.

"Okay let's practice the songs one more time then work on the last two." Jordan said and we agreed.

"One… two…three" Jordan said from his drums while slapping his drumstick together and Kelsey and I began strumming our electrics and Ella joined in after a bar.

"You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
>On paper we're a disaster<br>And I'm driving you crazy  
>It's my little game<p>

I push you, and you push back  
>Two opposites so alike that<br>Everyday's a roller coaster  
>I'm a bump you'll never get over<p>

This love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<br>Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<br>cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
>So shut up and kiss me<p>

So shut up! So shut up!

I call you and you pick up  
>I tell you how much I'm in love<br>I'm laughin and you get mad  
>It's my little game<p>

Go ahead now, admit it  
>You like your world with me in it<br>Like a record, it's broken  
>Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over<p>

This love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<br>Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<br>cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
>So shut up and kiss me<p>

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
>The riffs on my guitar<br>The way we fight, we make up fast

Oh yeaaaah

So shut up!

Love hate, love hate, love hate

Cause this love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<br>Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just (just) so (so) freakin' full of it<br>cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
>So shut up and kiss me<p>

So shut up!  
>Shut up and kiss me!" I sang and we finished playing.<p>

**[Shut Up and Kiss Me: Orianthi]**

We cheered and did a little dance. "Okay next one!" Kelsey called and we smiled and started to play.

"You gotta help me out  
>It's all a blur last night<br>We need a taxi  
>'Cause you're hung over and I'm broke<p>

I lost my fake ID  
>But you lost the motel key<br>Spare me your freaking dirty looks  
>Now don't blame me<p>

You wanna cash out  
>And get the hell outta town<br>Don't be a baby  
>Remember what you told me<p>

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<br>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<p>

Why are these lights so bright?  
>Did we get hitched last night?<br>Dressed up like Elvis  
>Why am I wearing your class ring?<p>

Don't call your mother  
>'Cause now we're partners in crime<br>Don't be a baby  
>Remember what you told me<p>

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now<br>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

You got me into this  
>Information overload, situation lost control<br>Send out an S.O.S.

Ha, and get some cash out  
>We're gonna tear up the town<br>No, don't be a baby  
>Remember what you told me<p>

Remember what you told me  
>Remember what you told me<br>Told me, told me, oh yeah

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<br>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<p>

That's what you get, baby  
>Shake the glitter<br>Shake, shake, shake the glitter  
>Gimme some cash out, baby<br>Gimme some cash out, baby"

**[Waking Up in Vegas: Katy Perry]**

"Okay those were awesome now we need two more songs and we have…" I trailed off and looked at the clock. "Two hours so let's hurry up!" I said clapping my hands.

"I have an idea for a song, but it's not really our style. It's more of a country type of song." Ella spoke up. She was kind of nervous and fiddled with her fingers; she really didn't contribute much to song-writing because she wasn't really good at it.

"Well, at this point we are desperate so let's hear it." Jordan said and Ella told us her song. We smiled, sure it wasn't our style but it was good. We wrote it down and then it hit me.

"Guys I have an idea!" I said and quickly wrote down the song. I finished it and showed it to them.

"It's good but isn't that implying that's he's your boyfriend?" Kelsey said, I looked it over and realized she was right. Damn….

"Argh, why can't I write a good song?" I said exasperated, putting my head in my hands.

"Hey, I have an idea, but it's not about jealousy." Kelsey said and we nodded. She played it out and we smiled like the jokers we are.

"Perfect." I said and we wrote it down. Sure, it wasn't about what we wanted but it was sure as hell good.

…

"Max, come on you have to let me do your make-up!" Ella said, pounding on my bathroom door, in which I was currently hiding in. Well, actually I was quickly getting ready for our show tonight so Ella couldn't do it for me.

I wore a one strap teal top, grey skinny jeans, a blue and black belt, a dragon necklace, wing earrings, three finger gold diamond (which were fake) ring, spiked black bracelet, some chap stick, thick black eyeliner with a little blue eye liner on top. I was planning on wearing my converse boots and not heels, because really those things are death traps and the only reason I wore them yesterday was because we we're performing at a club.

"Done." I said to my reflection and I headed out. Ell saw me all ready and she pouted.

"Why didn't you let me do?" She asked. She was already ready and she wore a black flowy tube top, orange skinny jean, a necklace that said 'Believe', hanging earrings, and multiple bracelets that were studded, spiked or plain. She had heavy mascara and eye pencil, orange nail polish, and some pink lip gloss. She also had her orange death traps in her hand.

"Because if I let you do it, then you would prep me up to look like a Barbie doll." I said rolling my eyes and I headed out to the car. Ella grumbled and followed.

"Bye mom! We're off to rock another amazing show!" I called and I heard my mom chuckle.

"Bye Max, bye Ella! Have fun, don't drink-"My mom started to say but I cut her off. I had gotten this monologue a million times already.

"I know, I know, have fun, don't drink, no guys no matter how cute they might be, stay in school and say no." I said, laughing, the last two parts I had added on and I had to admit they were funny, well, I think so.

Ella just shook her head and my mom just chuckled in that obvious way that's like, 'What am I going to do with you?'

I headed out to the garage and gasped. My motorcycle! It was back from the shop! I yelped and ran to my baby.

"My baby, you're okay!" I said, hugging my motorcycle. I should clarify my motorcycle is my baby, I adore it very much so, me hugging my motorcycle is pretty normal, but Ella still shook her head and slapped her forehead anyway. I got on and was about to leave when Ella stepped in front of me.

"Forgetting someone?" She asked crossing her arms. Oops.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you. Hop on!" I said, patting the spot behind me. She glared at me, she hated riding my motorcycle.

"Max, no. You know how much I hate riding that." She said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well, sorry it's either this, walking, or going to Jenette's house and asking Iggy to give you a ride and god knows what they are doing." I said, smirking. Jenette was Iggy's girlfriend and they were very _very _…. Graphic. Yeah, let's go with that.

She sighed, "Fine." And with that she hopped on behind me and put on her helmet. I whooped and started my baby. Oh it felt so good to hear him roar again. Yes, him, my baby's is a guy because I hate it how sexist it is that cars and any kind of vehicle is referred to as a female. I mean we, females, are far more superior to a piece of metal. Males, on the other hand, let's just say, I'm surprised they evolved this far. But then again, not all males are complete monkeys.

I know for a fact that my _Dad_ is not a complete a complete monkey, sure he can be idiotic at times, but most of the time, he's pretty cool. And my dad's _co-worker _isn't that bad either….

I pulled out of the driveway and sped off to the coffee shop. Ella clung tightly to my waist and I smiled. The wind blew through my hair and it felt amazing. Damn speeding laws are the only thing stopping me from going so fast that it feels like my face is peeling off. I don't know about _you_ but I rather not wake up and see a $145 ticket on my bedside table. Nope, my dad would kill me.

Plus, if I went that fast, Ella would probably have a panic attack and I did _not_ want to have her die on my watch. I'm pretty sure _both_ my parents would kill me for that. I pulled up to the coffee shop and turned off the motorcycle. Ella got off shakily and handed me her helmet, which I put on the back.

"Thank god that's over. That was terrible! Would it kill you to go any slower?" Ella asked, fixing her hair.

"Yes it would because if I went any slower that by the time I got here I would be dead." I said sarcastically and she glared at me. I got off and took my helmet off and shook my hair, it gets messed up fast. I smirked at Ella's expression and ran m hand through my hair.

"Having trouble there, little sister dear?" I asked, walking towards her. She just glared some more at me and I threw my hands up in surrender. "Fine, just trying to help. I'll be inside when you're done prepping yourself. Try not to get kidnapped." I said over my shoulder as I went inside the building.

"Hey Max!" I heard a voice call. I groaned and turned around where I saw Fang walking towards me while holding an adorable little girl's hand. And I'm taking Angel cute here. She was around Angel's height, which was about up to my waist; she had long wavy brown hair that was shoulder-length, really bright green eyes and the most adorable dimples. She looked nothing like Fang, how could something so adorable be related to Fang?

"What Fang? And who is this?" I said, bending down to her level.

"Mac, meet my little sister, Abby. And we are here to see The Rulers of The Sky perform. I don't think you've seen their hot lead singer anywhere, because I sure as heck don't see her anywhere." He said smirking. I ignored him and kept my attention to Abby.

"Hi Abby, I'm Max." I said, holding my hand out. She took it shyly and shook it.

"You're Max? Fang is right, you are very pretty. Are you Max from The Rulers of The Sky? I like them; they are okay, but not as good as Hannah Montana." Abby said. I smiled; of course she wouldn't like our music that much. But I was pissed at Fang for bringing her here; some of music wasn't good for little kids' ears. I knew he could be irresponsible at times considering he's asked me for my homework to copy a million times before but this is utterly stupid!

"Yeah I'm Max. And thanks, I didn't know Fang thought _that_." I said smirking and I looked up at Fang; he was looking at something else, his head turned. "Hey do you want to meet Ella?" I asked Abby. She nodded. I waved Ella over.

"Hey Ella this Fang's little sister Abby." I said, introducing them. I whispered in her ear, "Can you watch her for a minute I need to yell at Fang." She smirked and nodded.

"Hey Abby, can you stay with Ella for a minute? I need to talk to your brother." I asked and she nodded and started to talk to Ella, such a sweet kid. I turned my attention to Fang, who looked confused. I glared at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Ella and Abby.

"Someone wants to give Fang another kiss?" Fang taunted, I just glared at him.

"How could you bring Abby to one of our concerts? She's a little kid and most of our songs aren't appropriate for little kids!" I yelled at him. He winced and rubbed his ear.

"God Max, I brought her here because my parents both had to work and I couldn't get our babysitter so I had no choice." He said and I heard him grumble, 'Plus, she's heard worse.'

"Excuse me?" I said, putting my hands on my hip.

"I said nothing." Fang said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was so lying.

"No you said she heard worse, Fang…." I said in a warning tone. He was hiding something. I know I barely knew this guy and as much as I hate to admit it, I really cared for him. I don't know, apparently at some point in time of our bickering that only started today, I started to care for the guy. I seriously think I'm losing my mind, but something always drew me towards him which is why I always so rude to him. I was never that rude and sarcastic to strangers. Ok maybe a little bit….

"Okay I don't know why I'm telling you this, but our parent's fight and when they are pissed they really don't care about if a six year old hears the word 'fuck' or 'bitch'. They just shout." Fang said uncomfortably. I softened my stare.

"Fang…" I said and I hugged him. He stiffened up but relaxed a while later, but didn't hug back. "Even if you don't know me that well, I'm here.' I said and with that I walked off but not without saying, "And remember, you owe me some bacon!" I heard him chuckle and I smile.

"Hey Abby, do you like my sister?" I asked Abby. When I came back, they were laughing at something that Ella said.

She nodded her head ferociously, "Yeah, she's really funny! And she even told me that you used to have a crush on my big brother! Now should I tell him that?" She asked deviously. Yup, she is definitely Fang's sister.

"No we shouldn't, and it's nice to know _someone_ likes my sister, because frankly, right now I do not love her so much." I said, glaring at Ella, who just giggled. Okay, so yeah I, Maximum Ride, used to have a crush on Fang, but then I heard him speak. Let's just say those feelings went falling of the Empire State Building.

"Okay I won't tell, but I want five dollars." Abby said, holding her hand out expectantly. I looked around, Fang wasn't here yet, I took out my wallet and pulled out a five and put it in Abby's waiting hand.

"Here you go kid. Remind me not to underestimate you." I said, ruffling her hair. She just laughed and nodded.

"Hey girls, what did I miss?" Fang said coming up to us and putting an arm around my shoulder, which I oh so _nicely _pushed off.

"Knock it off Peterson." I growled. He just chuckled. That touchy moment that just happened a moment before? That just flew out the window.

"Come on Ella, Lesley is going to kill us." I said, dragging Ella to the building while shouting a bye to Abby and the Jerk.

…

"Hey guys!" I said as we entered the 'Employee Only' area of the coffee shop.

"There you guys are! I was wondering if you guys like died or something!" Kelsey said, coming over to give us a hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Wow, I know I'm amazing and all but seriously, I just saw you like, two hours ago." I said, pulling back. "And I must say, wow girl you clean up nice." I said taking in what she was wearing. She had on a form-fitting red tee shirt with three quarter sleeves, a black leather vest on top, black skinny jeans, black strappy heels and her mother's tooth necklace. She had on multiple leather bracelets and a simple ring. She put on a white fedora on top of her long brown hair. She had on a tad bit of mascara and lip gloss. I had to say she looked hot.

"Thanks Max, you don't look so bad yourself." She said, laughing. "You too, Ella. Oh my god I love your shoes!" She said gasping.

"Hey what about me?" Jordan asked laughing, holding his arms out. I laughed and hugged him, "See? I knew you always had feelings for me, Maxie." He said laughing. I pulled away and hit his shoulder.

"Shut up, loser." I said and he pretended to be hurt. He wore a black polo shirt, a white tie with black stripes, black jeans and surprise black converse, pretty similar to what Fang was wearing minus the tie. He also had on a fedora similar to Kelsey's on his head.

"Hey was it fedora day or something?" I asked, referring to their matching hats. We all laughed and then the store manager said we were on in five.

"Okay enough joking, quick synopsis." I said getting down to business. "So we're going to be singing…"

…

"Hey everybody! Thanks for coming tonight! Tonight we're going to start off with a new song, it's not really our style but I sure love it! Okay here we go: Here's Better Than Revenge!" I screamed into the mic and the crowd roared. I smiled and we began to play.

""Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Time for revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<p>

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<p>

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<p>

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go<br>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<p>

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
>To roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him but haven't you heard  
>I'm just another thing for you<br>To roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him but I always get the last word<p>

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>She's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'cause I don't think you do.<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do<br>I don't think you do  
>Let's hear the applause<br>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" " I finished singing and the crowd roared once more.

**[Better Than Revenge: Taylor Swift]**

"Okay you like that one?" I said into the mic, while running a hand through my hair. They crowd cheered even louder in response. "Okay, here's another new one! It's called According To You!" I nodded toward Jordan and we started up again.

"According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<br>According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
>Forever changing my mind<p>

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
>Even if it would save my life<br>According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<p>

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you<p>

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
>And you can't take me any place<br>According to you I suck at telling jokes  
>'Cause I always give it away<p>

I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
>You're the boy who puts up with that<br>According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<p>

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you<p>

I need to feel appreciated  
>Like I'm not hated, oh no<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad, you're making me dizzy<p>

But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
>You can't do anything right<p>

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<p>

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>Baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you, you<br>According to you, you

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right" And we trailed off.<p>

**[According To You: Orianthi]**

After that we sang Waking Up in Vegas, Shut Up and Kiss Me and Redesign Me, the song from yesterday.

"Okay, thanks for coming! Good night!" I shouted and we left the stage. Oh my god, I was so tired. Performing five songs, can really take a toll on you, and plus this wasn't your ordinary coffee shop. Nope, this shop was built in an old book store so it was HUGE so it took even more energy to project my voice that much. I'm just happy we could go home now. I could use my twelve hour sleep.

"Okay guys let's hit the road!" I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Man, I'm beat. Maxie will you carry me?" Jordan joked. I rolled my eyes and Ella laughed.

"Not happening you idiot." I said and we began to gather our stuff.

"Hey Max! Abby wanted to come and say bye!" Fang said coming into the room. How the hell did he get in? This is an Employee Only room?

"How the hell did you get in?" I said, taking a gulp of my water.

Fang smirked, "Oh I said I was your boyfriend." My eyes widened and I spit out my water. Why did this boy have to take a sudden interest in annoying the shit out of me and embarrassing me? Why me?

"My what!" I screeched. Fang just chuckled, then I turned to Kelsey with a 'Help' look on my face, but then I noticed she was drenched in water. Oh my god…

I clamped my hand over my mouth, "Oh my god Kelsey, I'm so sorry!" I said, running over to get some paper towels.

She wiped the water off of her eyes, "It's cool, I would do that if I found out a dickhead told a random guy he was my boyfriend, too." She said, taking some paper towels and wiping herself off.

"Hey this dickhead takes offense!" Fang said, acting mock hurt.

"Good!" Kelsey and I shouted at him. Everyone except us just chuckled, including Abby.

"I don't know what that means, but its funny seeing my big brother getting insulted." Abby said, giggling. I like this kid…

"Oh and I came to say bye Max! Can you come over sometime?" Abby asked with really big eyes. Damn…

I sighed, "We'll see if I can tolerate your brother." I said and she giggled.

"Okay!" She said and she tugged Fang out of the room.

"Bye girlfriend!" Fang taunted as he left.

"Bye dickhead!" I shouted back at him. I swear Iggy, Gazzy and Jordan were enough; I didn't need Fang, too.

**So how was it? It was nice and long. Were there too many songs? This was just a trial to see how many songs I should put in. Also, the link to their outfits are on my profile. So I say fifteen reviews this time? RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3 Pervy Happeninings

**Me: -sings- There's always going to be another mountain**

**Iggy: Your mom**

**Me: -sings- I'm always going to make it move**

**Iggy: Out the door**

**Me: -sings- Always going to be an uphill battle**

**Iggy: Hopefully you'll fall down the hill**

**Me: Sometimes I'm going to have to lose**

**Iggy: You can't lose what you don't have**

**Me: -takes earphones out of ear- Did you say something Iggy?**

**Iggy: Nope, Ranirose272 doesn't own anything!**

**Me: Weird….**

"Max if you don't get up if one second, I'm choosing what you are wearing today." Ella threatened and I shot up from my bed.

"No!" I shouted and Ella just giggled. If she chose my outfit, who knows what girlie thing she would make me wear and not to mention the accessories and make-up…. Oh my god, I get shudders just thinking about it.

"Well, not that you are up, you have fifteen minutes to get ready! Much more time than yesterday. Oh and Iggy says you better remember to drive him to school today or you have to do all his chores for the month. And mom says you have to drop Gazzy and Angel off at school." Ella said, leaving my room. God, that's a lot of things to remember.

"Okay fine, just get out so I can get ready." I said, pushing her out of the room. I heard her laughing on the other than I heard footsteps retreading to the other end of the house. I assume that was her heading to her room to get ready as well.

"Well Maxie, what am I going to wear today?" I said, looking through my closet. I smiled and picked out a outfit randomly, which actually worked. I laid it out on my bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and my hair and then I went out and changed.

I wore a black top that said, 'Just Smile It's Friday' which it was, washed denim skinny jeans, a grey hat, my winged necklace, and a gold ring that said 'Love'. I grabbed some socks, my sunglasses, and put on some chap stick. My nails were still done black from yesterday's show.

"Max are you ready yet?" I heard Iggy call from the other side of the door. Then he began to pound on it consistently. I swear that boy has the patience of… of a…. of an impatient person. Yeah, that.

"I'm ready! Stop pounding on my door! You're going to break it!" I shouted, grabbing my bag from the ground and I slung it over my shoulder. I opened the door and I came face to face with Iggy.

"Gosh, that's not something you want to see it the morning." I said sarcastically, pointing to Iggy's face. He just stuck his tongue out at me, which I reciprocated.

"Come on loser." He said and I followed him to the kitchen. My mom was packing my dad's lunch, and my dad was at the table reading today's paper. Who read those nowadays? On the table was a stack of pancakes. Mm, goodness.

"Pancakes!" I shouted and I dived at them. My parents laughed and Iggy shook his head,

"Well, good morning to you , too." My mom said, coming over to give me a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah, sorry. Good pancakes mom! Any interesting things in that pile of paper?" I asked my dad, eating a pancake. Iggy sat down and started to eat his, too.

"Nope, just people complaining about gas prices and the economy, nothing unusual." My dad said and we all laughed, well, Iggy and I were busy stuffing our faces with pancakes. I had finished my second pancake when Ella came running down, dragging Angel and Gazzy with her.

I took in quickly what she was wearing, a pink tunic, a brown belt, beige shorts, brown wedges, a brown necklace that went down to her stomach, a gold bracelet, and some dangling earrings.

She had on a little mascara and lip gloss and her nails were still painted pink from yesterday.

"Max, we have to leave! Like, now!" She said and I looked at the clock. Crap, it was 6:47! I was going to be late!

I swore and jumped up, as did Iggy, I grabbed my DG shoes and shoved them on.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad! Love you!" I shouted as I ran to the car. I ran back in and grabbed my pancakes, "Forgot these." I said and my mom laughed. I hopped in the car and Iggy got in the passenger seat. Ella, Angel and Gazzy got in the back and we drove off.

We dropped Angel and Gazzy off at their school first (they went to a private school, so they started class around the same time we do) and we headed to school.

"Pancake." I ordered and Iggy sighed. He took one of my pancakes and rolled it up and held it out for me. I took a bite and said, "Thanks." He just waved me off. We reached school and we jumped out of the car.

"Bye guys, the guys are calling!" Iggy said as he headed towards his weird friends.

"Tell them I said to run into a tree!" I called and he nodded. "So it's just you and m-" I turned to Ella but I saw she was already with her friends.

"Never mind." I said and I headed inside the building eating my pancakes. I went to my locker and put my stuff inside. I then continued to eat my pancakes.

"What no bacon?" A voice said, from behind me. I turned around and saw Fang.

"Another thing I don't want to see in the morning." I said grumbling.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think you would say that if you want your bacon." Fang said, pulling out a bag of bacon. My mouth started to water.

"I take that back, you are the most handsome guy in this universe. Now give me my bacon!" I said and he laughed and gave it to me. I ferociously opened the bag and ate the bacon alongside with my pancakes.

"God, someone likes there breakfast." Fang joked. I stopped shoving my face and glared at him.

"It's the best meal of the day beside dinner." I said, finishing of my pancakes.

"Why?" Fang asked, tilting his head. Seriously this boy did not know the value of dinner and breakfast? Breakfast you have bacon, pancakes, waffles, etc. And dinner you have all that savory meat….

Lunch is either school food, which is nasty or leftovers.

I sighed and explained this to him when Lissa came over. "Oh look what the cat dragged in." She sneered. I sighed and turned around to look at her.

"Finally you looked in the mirror!" I cheered and pumped my fists in the air. "Now you see why everyone is always complaining."

Lissa glared, which couldn't scare a pencil, "Talking to my Fangy-poo I see." She said proudly and I gagged.

"Do you think I asked for him to come over?" I said, seriously, I could've gone all day without him annoying me.

"But you said I owed you bacon." Fang said confused. Oh yeah there's that…. Apparently I voiced that out loud because he chuckled and Lissa glared some more.

"Shut up, no one asked you. Now what do you want Lissa. I just finished eating breakfast so I'm in a good mood and I don't want it ruined." I said, bored.

"I just came to tell you that I was right. You _are _jealous of me. You said so at your little concert yesterday." She said smirking. So she was there last night. Well, now time to set my plan into action.

"Yes because I'm terribly jealous of a tiny girl who couldn't even hurt a goddamn tissue." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, you're just jealous because you can't have Fang." She shot back, crossing her arms. Well, we'll just have to change that.

"Oh yeah, want to bet?" I challenged and I turned to Fang with a look that said, 'Sorry but go with it' and then I grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him. Blech, I'm going to have to burn my lips. He froze but then began to respond, as in kiss back. I heard Lissa huff and stomp off. I pulled away from Fang and looked to see if she was anywhere in sight. She wasn't.

I began to gag, "Oh my god that was gross." I said, grabbing a napkin from my locker and wiping my lips.

"Are you saying that I'm not a good kisser?" Fang asked cockily. He _was _a good kisser but I wasn't going to tell him that, plus this was_ Fang _we were talking about. We didn't need him getting a bigger head.

"No, a fish kisses better than you. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go disinfect my lips with lots of soap." I said, closing my locker and heading to girl's bathroom.

"Oh what a shame, because you turned me on." Fang joked and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and flipped him the bird. He just laughed and I continued my way to the bathroom.

…

"And now I want you to turn to page 177 in your textbook and do exercises 1-45." My algebra teacher, who I didn't bother to learn his name, said. I groaned, but did as he said.

My head was already hurting, I'll tell you why in a minute, I didn't need math to screw it up more. Now as to why my head is hurting, I can't seem to get that kiss with Fang out of my head and I was analyzing the possibilities of why I can't get it out of my head so hard that it started to hurt.

Why couldn't I get it out of my head? Maybe I like him?

No I don't, I distinctly remembering, while kissing him my stomach was churning and not in the good way. Maybe it's because it was my first real kiss in a while? Nope, that's a stupid reason. Mayb-

My ranting thoughts were cut off by the bell.

"Okay class; don't forget to do your homework." Mr. Well let's just leave it at Mr. I gathered my books and headed out the door.

"ZOMG Max! Why didn't you tell me you like Fang? This is big news! And how could you kiss him when I wasn't there or even tell me you-" I slapped my hand over her mouth before she could continue.

"Look, Lissa was pissing me off and it's all part of me plan. Capeesh?" I asked and she nodded. I let a breath in relief and dropped my hand.

"Well, what did Lissa do?" Nudge asked, that has to be the shortest thing she ever said.

"Nudge can we talk about something other than Lissa and all this school crap?" I asked, I was really tired of this drama and it only started yesterday.

She pouted but said anyway, "Fine, oh my god you're show was awesome last night! I love that song, Shut Up And Kiss Me! It was so good! You have to teach me how to play guitar or sing! Then I could sing with you guys! ZOMG that would be so cool! Oh who are you going with to the Winter Formal? I'm thinking of going with Brad Johnson or maybe Kyle Longwood or Zachary! I don't know I still haven't decided yet. What about Ella? Who is s-" I slapped my hand over her mouth again.

"Nudge, when I said to talk about something other than this crap, I didn't mean go babbling on and on about some other crap. Now I'm going to remove my hand and you are going to be quiet. Understand?" I asked and she nodded again, and I let go.

"I hate you." She mumbled.

"No, I'm too awesome to be hated." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Maxie! The love of your life is here!" Jordan said coming up to me, engulfing me in a huge hug, picking me off the ground and spinning me around.

Laughing I said, "Jordan, put me down right now!" He, of course, didn't listen and kept spinning me around. "Jordan, I'm feeling a bit sick…" I warned and he let me down immediately, making me land a=on my butt.

"Ow!" I said, glaring at him and he threw his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, but I don't want puke all over me." He said and Nudge laughed. Oh they were going to get it later… in fact, I know just how to do it. See my dad used to be a cop and when he changed jobs he gave me his old handcuffs, which I kept in my locker for some strange reason.

"Whatever." I said, getting up and opening my locker and putting my stuff away. Nudge and Jordan were standing side by side… perfect.

"Sorry Max, but that was hilarious." Nudge said smiling. I grabbed my handcuffs and turned to her.

"Well, I'm glad you found that hilarious. Now I know you're going to find this so funny you'll pee." I said smirking and I slapped the handcuffs onto their wrists.

"What the hell Max? I have to go to Geometry and he has Gym! And what if I have to pee? Or change in Gym? Why did you this? Get them off!" Nudge shrieked. I just shook my head.

"You think, I'm in a better position? I'm stuck with a overactive hyper motor mouth and what if _I _have to change and or pee?" Jordan whined.

"Nope, sorry. Deal with it." I said walking off. I heard them shouting at me. Kelsey walked up to me, with a worried look in her eyes.

"What's up with them?" She asked, nodding her head in their direction.

"Oh, I handcuffed them together because they pissed me off." I said as if it was an everyday thing. She just looked at me.

"You did what now?" She yelled. Oh god, I did not need another lecture.

"Look, I'm going to ELA because I do not want another lecture." I said walking past her and I entered English.

Ah, finally some peace and quiet.

…

"Hey Max." Fang said, leaning against my neighboring locker. It fourth period and Nudge and Jordan still had on those handcuffs. It was pretty funny hearing about how they couldn't decide which class to go to, so they went to both and Nudge's teacher said that they were watching a movie so she had to go to Gym with Jordan. And then she refused to change in the boy's locker room so she dragged Jordan into the girl's locker room, but they kicked him out, along with Nudge so Coach said to change in the family restroom in the main lobby. And to make things even better, none of the teachers or the principles could get the handcuffs off and they felt too guilty to rat me out, so I was clean and they were stuck.

"What Fang?" I asked impatiently. I had a good feeling my mood was going to be ruined now.

"Would you care to explain why you hand-cuffed Nudge to Jordan? They both came in my Geometry class complaining." Fang said. Oh yeah, I forgot he has Geometry with Nudge.

"No I would not." I said and then Nudge and Jordan came up to me, smiles on their faces and they unattached.

"Hey Max." They said together. Creepy…

"How did you guys get your handcuffs off?" I asked, worried. What are they going to do to me?

They shared a look, "Oh we had help from a certain pyromaniac." Nudge said and I glowered. Damn Iggy and his lock picking skills. Nudge reached into my locker and grabbed a pencil. Why would she need a pencil?

"So you do know we have to get back at you now right?" Jordan said, grinning evilly. I gulped and looked at Fang for help, but he just chuckled. Thanks Fang, you're my hero. The next thing happened so fast I barely registered it until five seconds later. I felt something cold and my wrist and I saw a handcuff. And then I looked at Fang…

Who had a handcuff on too?

Those little… They handcuffed me to Fang!

"What the hell? What did I do to you guys?" Fang said, trying to slip the handcuffs off, but with luck. I was still in shock. I was handcuffed. To Fang.

"YOU GUYS HANDCUFFED ME TO FANG!" I shrieked, trying to pry the handcuffs off as well.

"Yes we did Max. You should've known this was coming to you." Nudge said and they walked off. I swear once I get my hands on those two…

"How are we going to get these off?" Fang said and then I had an epiphany.

"I have the key!" I said and I began to rummage through my locker with both hands, string Fang's hand along as well. It wasn't there… I had put it in there! Where was it! I put it right there next to my pencil… which Nudge 'borrowed'. Shit.

"Did you find it?" Fang asked. I took my (our) hands out of my locker slowly.

"No, Nudge took it when she borrowed a pencil." I said and then I punched the locker. Stupid Nudge, stupid Jordan, stupid Fang…

With each rant I punched my locker even harder. I felt a hand grip mine and I looked at Fang.

"Beating your locker to a pulp isn't going to get us nowhere. Look on the Brightside; you get to spend the whole day with the fabulous moi." Fang said, flipping his hair in a girly way. I _had _to giggle at that. I mean really wouldn't you giggle at the sight of Fang flipping his hair like girl?

"Never do that again." I said, between laughs. He smirked and flipped his hair again.

"Huh! I'm offended!" He said in a girly voice and I laughed even harder.

"Please you are killing me." I said, laughing so hard and then he got an evil glint in his eye. Oh no…

"Then you're going to die when you see this." He said and then he…

You will never guess what he did next..

Fang Peterson swiveled his hips. I laughed so hard there were tears in my eyes.

"Oh my god, you look so stupid!" I said, laughing so hard and he just rolled his eyes.

"See? I'm not _that_ bad." He said, smirking. SO that's what this is about.

"Maybe…" I said and we headed to lunch. Thank god, from here on out we had the same schedules; he just didn't annoy me because he was constantly sounded by beef heads and airheads.

…

"Max, why are you handcuffed to Fang?" Ella asked at lunch when she saw us.

I pointed to Nudge and Jordan who were still laughing, "Ask them." We still weren't free of each other because Iggy refused to help us. I'm _so _not getting him anything for his birthday.

Ella looked between all four of us and decided not to ask. Good choice.

"So Max isn't Fang so damn _wonderful?" _ Jordan tormented.

I growled, "I hate you." I would leap at him and murder but Fang isn't the lightest person around.

"Aw Maxie but you love me! You love me thiiiiiiis much!" Jordan said, spreading his arms out wide. Oh my god, they can't let that go can they?

"I was drugged for Pete's sake!" I shouted and a few monitors turned to look at me. Oops…

Fang looked at me with amusement in his eyes. "Drugged?" He asked, like it was the most damn funny thing this world's ever seen,

"Yeah drugged. You see Max-"Kelsey started but I cut her off.

"Don't you _dare _tell the story." I snarled. She smirked and waved me off.

"So you see Maxie here has a fear of dentists, we don't know why, not even Ella or Iggy, she just does. So two years ago, we dragged her to the dentist because she had some sort of gum disease. Once were there" I buried my head in my hand, well, really my hand and Fang's hand, and groaned "Maxie dearest fought so hard against the dentist that the poor man had ten bite marks on his hand, a broken nose and a injured ego. In the end we had her drugged with Valium and then he finally did the check-up. And Jordan went with her because all of us knew from past experience that she is a monster at the dentist. He was new to our group so he didn't know. Poor boy went to the dentist with her and saw her true colors. And so after he was done, she still drugged so she said, 'Jordan I love you, I love you thiiiiiiiis much' and she spread her arms out to show how much she loved, now we use it against her and you can feel free to use it against her, considering you're practically one of us now. But there's a single rule to knowing Max's little predicament." Kelsey said and that's where I took it over.

"Under no circumstances, and I mean any circumstances will you tell anybody outside of our little group about that accident. Because if you do, expect many broken bones, a sneak peek at death and some pretty nasty rumors spread about you throughout this school. We may not be that popular, but because of our band, we can crush you." I said, glaring at him, this time with such a ferocity, it would scare Osama Bin Laden.

Fang gulped and tried to lighten the mood, "But you won't right? Because you love me, you love me thiiiiiiis much, right?" He said, spreading his arms out. I groaned and whacked the back of his head.

"Shut up… just shut _up"_ I said and we returned to eating.

Kelsey and Ella talked about some girlie crap, Fang, Iggy and Jordan talked about ways to annoy the shit out of me, curse them, so I was left to my own thoughts.

It's funny how last week, hell even three days ago, I wouldn't have even thought that Fang Peterson would practically be part of our tiny group. Three days ago, I would've gagged at the mere mention of Fang, but now he was like my best friend/enemy. You know when we weren't annoying each other; we had some pretty good times. I mean the guy got me bacon; none of my friends got me my bacon even though they owed me. Getting me bacon automatically put them on my good list.

Plus, there was that time, where Fang…. Huh, other than the time where he acted like a girl and he got me bacon, we were just annoying each other. But strangely, I enjoyed those times. Sure he was a pain, but he was an enjoyable pain.

…. That sounded wrong.

Let me rephrase that, he's like your really annoying cousin, but you love him anyway. Yeah, that's a better analogy. I guess in our short time that we actually talked to each other, we grew this type of bond where we strived on annoying each other. It was our little way of saying 'I care about you'.

Plus, the fact that he got me bacon helps a lot too.

I guess in a short span of two days, Fang Peterson had become my best friend.

I guess maybe this whole rumor crap wasn't that bad of a thing.

…

"OH god, we have Gym next." I groaned. I then turned to my locker and proceeded to band my head against it. Multiple times.

"Stop banging your head against your locker why are you worrying?" Fang asked. I can't believe he overlooked the fact that we have to _change_ in Gym.

"Fang, what's the first thing we do when go to Gym?" I asked him, turning to face him.

He shrugged, "I don't know stretch?" Could this boy be any more dense?

"No you moron,_ change_ as in we have to _change _clothes!" I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation bringing his hand up with me.

"Oh." He said slowly.

"Yeah oh." I said, glaring at him.

"Well, I know I'll enjoy the view." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I burst out laughing. He looked so _ridiculous_ doing that.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Don't ever do that again, you look like a nerd trying having sex with a hoe." I said, still laughing. (AN: Oh my god, I'm laughing at the imaginary sight of this scene)

"And you do not know what wonders' being handcuffed to you does to my male ego." Fang said and I laughed harder. By this point, I was on the floor and Fang was bending over.

"Oh my god, first the girl talk, then the hip swivel, which I _so _should have gotten on tape, now the eyebrow wiggle. Fang you just keep making a fool of yourself." I said, clutching my sides.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a comedian. Now get up before I carry you to Gym." HE threatened but I was too busy laughing to notice. Then suddenly I was weightless, and the cold hard floor disappeared from under me. I stopped laughing to see what happened and I saw that Fang was carrying me, bridal style, to Gym.

"Fang put me down!" I shouted and began to squirm. Damn boy didn't listen and just kept walking. I kept shouting and trying to break free but Fang wasn't having any of it. We kept getting weird looks from everyone in the hall but Fang kept smirking and I kept screaming and kicking. We reached Gym and Fang approached Coach.

"Hi Coach!" Fang said cheerily, not putting me down. I huffed, crossed my arms and put on an angry pout.

"Peterson, why are you carrying Ride?" Coach asked, looking at us through her spectacles.

"Well you see she wouldn't come to Gym, so it was either this or dragging her and dragging her would end up with me in jail for assault." Fang said.

"This should count as assault." I muttered grumpily. They pretended like they didn't hear me. Well, I wasn't going anywhere soon, because Fang and Coach started talking about the upcoming game, so I decided to get comfy. Hey, my neck was getting stiff and I was getting tired, _someone_ kept me from having me daily nap in Art. I sighed and rested my head on Fang's chest. I closed my eyes and began to sleep.

"Max wake up!" I heard a voice say. Go away.

"Maximum Ride if you do not get up now I'm dropping you." I groaned and hit the voice. The next thing I knew I was on the floor. I opened my eyes and saw Fang crouching beside, probably because he had no choice.

"God, I talk to Coach for a few minutes and you doze off? And Coach said to do the same thing as Nudge and Jordan and change in the family restroom." Fang said. I just glared at him and pushed myself off the ground. Fang got up and waited for me to get my ass off the ground.

"Hey you dropped me, you could help me up." I demanded and Fang sighed and helped me up. "Thank you, now I need to get my clothes, then we'll get your clothes." I said and before Fang could protest I dragged him to his hell, the girl's locker room.

Fang groaned and covered his eyes and helplessly followed me into the locker room. Fortunately for him, my locker was right next to the door so he could just wait outside. But that didn't stop the girls from screaming when they saw him.

"Okay, now your turn." I said and Fang smirked. Oh, god save me from horny teen males. Fang led me to the opposite side of the gym and he led me into the locker room. I covered my eyes and unfortunately for me, by the feel of things, his locker was right in the middle of the boy's locker room. Oh joy.

I heard screams of 'Ahh there's a chick in here!' and a few things that went along the lines of 'No worries she can change here.' Fang and I both growled at the suggestive comments. Huh, I wonder why he growled… anyway, Fang got his stuff out fast and I tried to run out there as fast as I could, tried to. I ended up running into the wall right next to the door.

"Ow ow ow!" I muttered rubbing forehead. Fang chuckled and I growled. I got up and dragged him outside. Then I dragged him to the family restroom and we went in.

"Okay, now what?" I asked, putting my clothes on the rack.

"We could make out." Fang said simply. I tore a wad of paper towels off from the roll, wadded them off and threw them at Fang, who was laughing his sorry ass off.

"I'm serious you dickhead." I growled. He calmed down and wiped his eyes.

"Okay, we can still be back to back, so I'll turn around and you change first, then you turn around I change." Fang said, I huffed and went to grab my clothes. I motioned for him to turn around and he did so.

Now you see, unless you're some freaky clothe changing expert, you need both hands to change, which meant using the hand that was handcuffed to Fang's hand to change. SO now I had to change without him accidently touching the wrong parts. Thankfully, I managed to get my shirt changed without so much trouble. The worst thing that happened was that his hand brushed against my stomach, which sent flutters through it. I should get that checked…

Now the pants…. I had black yoga pants so those were a little tricky to get on, with a handcuffed hand. I sighed and tried my best to get them on, but sadly Fang's hand ended up brushing up my whole thigh, which sent some unwanted shudders through me. Fang chuckled and smacked his head. He just chuckled some more.

Now it was Fang's turn.

"Okay, I'm done. Your turn." I said. Fang, I assumed nodded and went to get his clothes, dragging me along.

"Okay, turn around missy." He said, making a circle with his finger. I shook my head and turned around. Now I ran into some more trouble here. You see, when Fang was getting his shirt off, he was pulling it off, so my hand was dragged with it, getting an unwanted feel of his chest and abs, which I'm sad to say were _amazing_. I'm dying inside (alongside melting) for having a girlie moment (and his abs). Agh! Kill me! I'm turning into a girl!

Then when it was his turn to put his pants on, I intentionally pulled my hand away, not wanting to feel _down there_ or anywhere near it. I was happy to say, I didn't get a feel, so I did a little dance inside. And I was pleased to say, that when my hand was dragged (yes dragged, I refuse to say it could've been done anyway different) up his chest, he shuddered. Hehe… muahahahaha! Sorry, evil moment there…

"Okay, I'm done. Did you enjoy me?" Fang asked, smirking. I went over to the sink and pretended to barf.

"Okay, I'm done spewing out my intestines from hearing that comment, now let's go to Gym." I said stiffly.

"And by the way, I know I enjoyed your turn." Fang whispered in my ear. I replied by stomping my foot on his really hard. He grimaced but continued walking.

…

"Well, now what?" I asked Fang at the end of the school day. The last bell had just rang and we were still handcuffed.

"I guess we go to your house." Fang said and I nodded. Wait what?

"Why my house?" I asked and then Fang gave me a look. Oh yeah, his parent's fight.

"Oh yeah… okay but still call your parents and tell them." Fang gave me another look "Or not, do you have to pick up Abby?" I asked and Fang nodded. Wow, man of many words he is.

"Okay what type of car do you drive?" I asked.

"SUV" Fang replied andI looked at him. He's the most popular guy at our school and he drives a SUV?

"I have to carpool a lot." He explained.

"Ahh, okay we're taking your car. Iggy can drive mine home." I said and he looked at me.

"I have to pick up my two younger siblings and we wouldn't fit in my car." I said and I headed left.

"Max my car's this way." Fang said from behind me.

"I knew that." I scoffed and I turned around. He just shook his head and we went towards his car. I saw Ella and waved her over.

"Hey Ella come on, we're taking Fang's car." I said and again she decided not to ask. She's a very wise girl, may she be blessed.

I took out my phone and texted Iggy, telling him to come over here. We waited for Iggy and talking mindlessly when he came.

"How could you do this me? How could you tell Jennete I was gay? What did I ever do to you?" He said, coming to me and shaking my shoulders. Yup, to get him here fact I told him I told his girlfriend that he just turned gay. I snickered and took Iggy's hand off of my shoulders.

"Relax, I didn't. I just needed to get you over here fast. I have to take fang's car so your driving mine home. Here are the keys now shoo!" I said, handing him the keys. He whooped and left. Strange kid…

"Okay let's go!" I said and hopped in the car, Mom was making cookies today… Mm, those things are good. We finally got into the car with difficulty (It ended up that I had to get out and Fang had to get in the driver's seat then I had to climb _over _him to get to my seat. That wasn't fun, especially when Fang commented on my ass, but then I smacked him for that.) We were about to start driving when Fang thought of something.

"How am I going to drive?" He asked, puzzled. That was a good question because my hand would get in the way.

"Max could move her hand out of the way." Ella piped in from the backseat.

"Nah, it would end back where it started eventually." I stated. We all thought silently, even Nudge, who was coming home with us, could never be quiet for more than six seconds.

"I think the only way is for Max to put her hand on the steering wheel and then have Fang put his hand over hers and like, guide her hand." Nudge said, smiling deviously. I groaned when I realized that that was the most reasonable way to do this.

"Nudge, I really _really_ hate you." I said and put my hand on the steering wheel. Fang smirked and put his hand on mine. Electricity flew up and down my arm, when his hand landed on top of mine. I really need to go to a doctor, I wonder if he felt it to?

Next, we started the car and started to drive towards Abby's school, because it was closest.

"Hey Max, how was Gym?" Nudge said, laughing maniacally. That little…

"Terrible." I growled.

"Really, I thought you enjoyed my abs?" Fang teased, I glared at him.

"Fang, my hand is on the steering wheel, I can crash this car." I threatened.

"But what about Ella and Nudge?" Fang said smugly.

"I'm pissed at them so I don't care." And to prove my point a jerked the steering wheel right and Ella and Nudge screamed.

"What the hell Max?" Fang shouted.

I smirked and let my hand fall limp on the steering wheel and I let Fang easily guide it, "Don't mess with me." I said and after that we drove in silence until Fang _had_ to say something.

"But I have say, Max has nice legs." I jerked the car again.

**EEP FAX! ISH! So what do you think? I want to point out that at this point Max dislikes Fang intensely but is starting to warm up to him so she's really nasty to him. But even though I said he's her best friend, which he is, there's still a lot of annoyance from her towards him. She's still warming up to her new best friend. But Poor Max is being tortured. Links to their outfits on my profile. Plus, I'm proud of myself. 6,000+ words and absolutely no lyrics! That's the most I've ever written for one chapter without any lyricsz1 Just pure writing! I'm really proud of myself. I literally gave myself a pat on the back and shook my own hand! 6,000+ words! You should be proud of me, too!**

**Max: Yeah be sad for me!**

**Fang: You know you like my abs.**

**Max: -mumbles- Yeah…**

**LOL! We have a confession! Ok, I didn't get my ten reviews, but that's okay. I still want my ten reviews though for this chapter! RnR? Hit that button now!**


	4. Chapter 4 Pinkie and Barbie

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I send James Patterson a letter asking for ownership of the Maximum Ride series, each time he will say no. So sadly, I do not own Maximum Ride –cry-**

"Hey Mom! We're home and we brought an unwanted guest!" I shouted as we got home. No answer, Mom must be at work.

"Geez Max, you know how to make a guy feel loved." Fang said, rolling his eyes.

"Be happy I didn't crash the car." I muttered dragging him to the kitchen. My mouth started to water when I saw the cookies on table with a note on it. I ran to the cookies, Fang stumbling behind me. I picked up the note and read it quickly it said, 'Max, these are for you. Please don't finish them before dinner.' Well, screw it.

I dove at it and began shoveling the cookies in. Ella just shook her head once more and left. Nudge just followed her.

"No, don't leave me with this!" Fang shouted after her but she just chuckled in response. "Well, the least you can do is give me a cookie, too." Fang said, sitting down next to me, not like he had another choice.

I grumbled and handed him one of my precious cookies, be safe my little precious. Fang took a bite of the cookie and grumbled.

"I don't see why you love- Holy cow, that's a good cookie." Fang said, with wide eyes. I nodded and we both began to eat the cookies ferociously. We finished the whole plate in ten minutes and then we both sat back.

"So how are we going to get these handcuffs off?" Fang asked, rubbing his stomach. It looked pretty stupid, but then again I was doing the same thing.

"I don-"I began but then I burped loudly. I covered my mouth with my hand and Fang began to laugh.

"Phew, Max what did you eat? The drive-thru at Garbage Mania?" Fang said, covering his nose. I glared at him.

"Shut up." I mumbled, "But as I was saying, we have to wait for my dad to come home and crap!" I said realizing something. "Shit shit shit! Fang get off your ass now!"

I shot up and ran to the counter, Fang following me.

"What happened?" He asked. He seriously forgot?

"We forgot our siblings!" I cried and his widened. He swore and grabbed the keys. "Ella we'll be back!" I shouted and we ran to the car. We shot in (the same way got in before) and drove (the same way as before) to Abby's school.

"Abby! Sorry, I was busy!" Fang shouted as Abby climbed in.

"Yeah, I thought you forgot about me." Abby said quietly. Poor girl must've been really scared.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but Maxie here, held me up." Fang said pointing to me. Hey, I take offense. Abby hadn't noticed me until now but then she brightened up.

"Max, you're here!" Abby said, giving me a hug,

"Yeah Abby. I was kind of forced to. I'll explain why later. Now put on your seatbelt, we have to pick up my brother and sister. No questions." I ordered and she did what I said. We quickly drove to the private school and pulled up to the front.

"Mrs. Ryan! I'm over here!" I shouted and the fourth grade teacher looked at me.

"Max, there you are! I was wondering what happened! Angel and Gazzy were getting really worried." Mrs. Ryan said, coming up to the car, with Gazzy and Angel in tow.

"Yeah sorry, I got a little held up." I said, showing her the handcuffs. "It's a long story, but I'm here now. Angel and Gazzy get in the car and be nice to Abby." I said and they nodded.

"Oh dear, well I guess you're here now. Just don't let it happen again." She said and I nodded.

"Angel, Gazzy meet Abby. Abby meet my brother and sister Gazzy and Angel." I said, giving them a quick introduction. They said hi and began to talk.

"Max, why are you handcuffed to Fang?" Angel asked. Gazzy and Abby nodded in agreement.

"Well I did the same to Nudge and Jordan and so to get me back, they did the same to me with Fang and took the key. That reminds me, Nudge is at my house! We can get the key!" I said excitedly and Fang smirked.

"Oh this is going to be fun. How should we get it back, oh wise one?" Fang said and I laughed evilly. I enjoy these kinds of assignments.

"Oh the possibilities are endless." I said an evil glint in my eye.

Gazzy got up and whispered in Fang's ear, "Be scared when she's like this. Last time she's like this, my underwear ended up on the flagpole of my school." Angel snickered at the memory and Fang raised an eyebrow.

"What! He blew up my underwear!" I said, and he kept hi eyebrow up. "Iggy and Gazzy like to blow stuff up." Fang looked at me and I sighed, "Keep your eyes on the road." He chuckled and did so.

…

"I'm bored!" I whined as Fang and I sat on the couch, watching some crap show.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Fang said, flipping through the channels.

"I don't know! Something, anything!" I cried. I was so bored I would even jump off a cliff to entertain myself. I groaned and lied down on Fang's stomach. Well, it was either that or lie down the other way and have my arm stretched out in an awkward way. We were still handcuffed because Nudge threw the damn key out the window at school.

"Um Max?" Fang said awkwardly.

"What?" I shouted.

"You're on my stomach." Fang said.

"No! I didn't realize that!" I said sarcastically. "It was either your stomach or have my arm stretched in a weird way, so shut up and deal with. And seriously, lay off the French fries." I teased, poking his stomach. Fang laughed and continued to surf the channels. Fang found Comedy Central and we began to watch. Fang put the remote down and put his hand (the one that wasn't handcuffed) on my head and stroked my hair.

I'll pretend he wasn't doing that and focus on the show. I have to say (and mind you, after this I'm probably going to commit suicide) this was actually very comfortable. My head on Fang's stomach, his hand running through my hair, laughing at the jokes, it made me feel… at home.

I'm checking into a mental hospital tomorrow.

The phone rang and I jumped up.

"Entertaiment!" I shouted as I ran to the phone. Fang was chuckling behind me and I slapped his head, he shut up. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Max! Are you ready?" Kelsey asked. Oh yeah the auditions are today!

"Shit no! Um, pick me up in twenty!" I said quickly.

"Why twenty, how long does it take you to change? Wait, your still handcuffed to him aren't you?" Kelsey asked.

"Yup, and tell Jordan to shut his pothole." I said as I heard him laughing in the background.

"Okay, hurry up!" Kelsey said, hanging up.

"What's going on?" Fang asked as I dragged him to my room.

"Auditions for a new keyboarder are today. I need to change so we are going to do what we did during Gym." I said, while tearing through my closet to find something to wear.

"Ooh, more changing!" Fang said giddily. I stopped searching through my closet to smack him. "Okay, changing equals bad" Fang said, rubbing his cheek.

"Good boy." I said, throwing clothes out of my closet. Fang bent down and picked up a shirt.

"How about this one?" He said holding it up. It was my purple zebra top, with on spaghetti strap and one half sleeve.

"Perfect Fang!" I said and I grabbed a pair of my sea green skinny jeans and ran into the bathroom. Fang smirked and didn't turn around. I groaned and spun him around, but sadly he was facing the mirror now, well I was behind him so he could drool over himself. I ripped my shirt off (not literally) and threw on the purple one. I quickly changed my pants and brushed my hair until it was pencil straight. I grabbed a belt because these pants were big from me and quickly put it on. I slapped on some chap stick, threw on my key necklace and shark tooth earrings and dragged Fang out of the bathroom.

"I see you like fangs." Fang joked and we waited for Kelsey to come to pick me (us) up.

"Ella, Kelsey is coming to pick Fang and me up for the auditions! Make sure Nudge doesn't bleed someone's ear off and Gazzy stays out of jail! Same with Iggy, when he comes back! And no doll parts should be on the floor when I come home!" I shouted up.

"Thanks for having so much faith in me Max!" Gazzy shouted.

"Your welcome!" I shouted back. Ella wasn't coming with us for the audition because she had too much school crap to do, so we have to choose without her. I heard a honk, meaning Kelsey was here.

"Come on Fang!" I shouted and dragged him to Kelsey's awaiting car. Kelsey stood leaning on the side of her car, wearing a striped T-shirt that said, 'The Next Big Thing', yellow skinny jeans, yellow flats, a brown belt, and a bunch of fat rubber bracelets, green eye liner, silver eye shadow, lip gloss and a star necklace.

"Okay we are here!" I announced and Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"So did you enjoy changing?" She taunted and before I could retort, Fang responded.

"Actually, she started to change but then we started to make-out" He said, smirking. Kelsey snickered and I elbowed him where it hurts. He doubled over, clutching his crotch with both hands, I turned my hand away.

"Ignore the pain in the ass I'm stuck with." I said, climbing into the backseat, in which Jordan was already sitting in.

"Hi Maxie! Do I get a kiss?" Jordan asked, holding his arms out. I slapped his arms away.

"Keep dreaming Jordan." I said and I sat down, Fang right next to me, of course.

"Aw Maxie, you bruise my ego." Jordan said, putting a hand over his heart.

"Yeah she does that." Fang said and I smiled.

"Yup, and I enjoy every single blow." I said, smiling like the Joker.

"Bitch." Jordan muttered. I feigned hurt and placed a hand over _my _heart.

"Jordan!" I gasped, and then I put my head down and pretended to cry. Now you should know I'm a good actor, as in scary good as in I can make tears come out of my eyes. I made tears form and fall. I shook my shoulders and made sobbing sounds.

"Dude, you made her cry!" Fang said, rubbing my back, "Max it's okay, he didn't mean it." He said, trying to calm me down. This just made me shake even harder, except in laughter. "Aren't you going to apologize?" Fang asked, I could practically hear his glare.

"Nope and you'll see why in five…four…three…two…one" He counted down and when he hit one, I couldn't help it. I threw my head back and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Fang said, obviously confused.

"You-you t-though I was….crying… I… never….cry…you….fell…f-for…my…t-trick." I said laughing so hard my sides hurt.

"What? I'm confused." Fang said, the confusion was so obvious in his eyes that it made me laugh even harder.

"Dude, she's a freaky good actor. She can make tears come out of her eyes. She was acting the whole time!" Jordan explained, snickering.

"You- you tricked me?" Fang exclaimed. I just nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Well then!" He said and turned away from me. Aw shit, he was mad at me. Wait, why did I care if he was mad at me? Then he wouldn't annoy me with his annoying remarks! Isn't that what I wanted all day?

But it didn't feel right, having Fang be mad at me. It made me feel…. I don't know how I felt really, my stomach clenched and I felt kind of empty and sad. I didn't like it all. Oh god, what was I turning into?

Oh well, I'll fight it later, right now I have to get rid of this feeling, "Fang, look I'm sorry. But you have to admit, it was pretty funny." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, and then I felt his shoulder shake. That little dweeb was laughing at me.

"Ugh!" I said, taking my hand off his shoulder and turning away from him, but that didn't work out considering I then had to face Jordan. Argh, surrounded by idiots.

I huffed and crossed my arms, "Aw Maxie, do that again! It was so attractive!" Jordan joked. I glared at him, but didn't turn away.

"Wow, this is very amusing." Kelsey said from the front seat. I flipped her the bird and continued to silently fume.

"Okay kiddies, we are here. Okay, when you guys leave the car, hold each other's hands and look both ways before you cross! Stay together!" Kelsey said, as if she were talking to five year olds.

"Kelsey, we're not five." Jordan said, voicing out what I was thinking.

"Well, if you're going to act like one, then I'm going to treat you like one!" Kelsey scolded, pretending to be an upset mother.

"But it wasn't me! It was Fang and Max!" Jordan whined, way to kill a cause, buddy.

"Too bad, now Jordan, you hold Max's hand, Max you hold Fang's hand and I'm going to hold Jordan's." Kelsey said, linking our hands. We grumbled but didn't let go.

"Why is she treating us like this?" Fang whispered.

"I'm not talking to you." I said back, holding my head up and walking. "Kelsey, why can't you hold Fang's hand, too? If I have to hold it, you should, too!" I complained. Wow, we really are killing our cause here.

"I would but I don't know what you two were doing in that bathroom." Kelsey snickered. I turned crimson and Fang snickered.

"Argh, I swear once I get this handcuff off I will kill you all!" I shrieked and stomped ahead, dragging everyone with me. Jordan let go of my hand, separating him and Kelsey from Fang and I. I was too mad too notice the car heading right for me, with a passed out driver.

"Max!" Fang shouted and I stopped and looked to my right. I saw the drunk driver and I froze. The phrase deer in headlights would be used to describe my actions right then. The car was only about six inches away from me when I felt a tug on my hand and I was pulled out of the way. I was sent into a hard chest and I crashed into the person, with such a force that we both stumbled a bit. A strong arm wrapped around me as I cried.

I almost died. I almost fucking died. Holy crap, I was shocked. I cried, for real this time, while the person whispered soothing words in my ear, while stroking my head.

"Holy shits, Max are you okay?" I heard a worried voice say, I looked up and saw Kelsey and Jordan right next to me, worry in their eyes.

I just cried harder and buried my head in the person's (who I'm assuming is Fang) chest.

"Max shit why are you crying so much?" I heard Jordan ask. They didn't know, I didn't tell them. I should tell them…

"I-Inside." I said and we headed inside, carefully this time, well I couldn't walk, I was still in shock (well kind of) so Fang had to carry me, while I was crying.

"Okay Max what happened?" Kelsey asked, kneeling right next to me.

I took a breath and tried to calm down, "W-When I was s-mall, a-about s-six-" Jordan cut me off.

"Look calm down first, then tell us." He said, bringing me a glass of water. I took it gratefully and drank it.

"Hey Fang can you tell the people that they have to wait a little longer?" Kelsey asked but Fang gave her the look, "Oh yeah, I'll go do it."

Kelsey got up and left. I took a few deep breaths, Fang squeezed my hand and Jordan rubbed my back. Kelsey came back and took my other hand.

"You good now?" Kelsey asked, but I shook my head.

"Ella." I croaked out and she nodded. She got up and called Ella and told her to come over, fast. We waited for Ella came and Kelsey, Jordan and Fang tried to calm me down.

"Hey guys, I came as fast as I could! What happened?" Ella said, barging into the building.

"I don't know, Max was almost hit by a drunk driver and now she's freaking out." Jordan said, looking at Ella.

"Oh no, not again." Ella murmured. They all looked at her with confusion.

"Again? What are you talking about?" Fang asked, not leaving my side.

"I think that's up to Max to tell you, if she can. Can you tell them?" Ella asked, coming over to me. I gave her a big hug, "Sh, Max its okay. Can you tell them what happened or should I?" She asked, burying her head in my hair.

"You tell them." I managed to say, before bursting into tears again.

She comforted me and sat by my side.

"Okay, here's what happened. First thing is Max and I are half-sisters, not full-blooded sisters. We have the same dad but different moms. Her dad and my mom had a one-night stand when Max was two, after him and her mom had a really bad fight. He had gotten drunk and did it with my mom. She became pregnant and had me, but she died at childbirth, so he took me under his wing, like a real father would, that's why I don't hate him. So anyway, Max and her real mom were really close.

They would do everything together, they were best friends and they shared a bond that mothers and daughters don't have nowadays. One day, when Max was eight, I was six, Max was at her friend's house across the street, so around ten, her mom went to pick her up. She crossed the street by foot and picked up Max.

They were crossing the street when a car crashed into them. It was a drunk driver returning home to get something. M-"Ella said but I cut her off. This is where I had to take over. She wasn't there when this happened.

"I'm going to take over from here, I have to. When the car crashed into us, I had seen it coming, but I was too scared to speak. It was supposed to hit me, but my mom pushed me out of the way and she got hit. She died on impact.

It was really terrifying, it was pitch dark and then in slow motion I saw this car rushing towards me, headlights bright, a sluggish, ugly and half-conscious face in the driver's seat. I was only eight; I was too scared to breathe. My mom, s-she saved me. And today, when the car came towards me again, I w-was back on that s-street, eight years old and scared." I explained. Everyone was silent, taking in the dark secret of my past.

"So your mom now is your step mom?" Fang asked and Ella and I nodded. Ella had tears forming in her eyes and I was still spilling my tears.

"Hey Maxie, it's okay. You're alive and you have me and my sexiness." Jordan said, trying to lighten the mood. I laughed and smacked his head.

"Jordan shut up." I said and then a song formed in my head. I gasped on got up. I shot towards the table, Fang hopelessly stumbling behind me. I got to the desk and took out a paper and pen and wrote something down fast.

"Jordan, you just got your own song." I said, smiling turning around. I handed him the sheet of paper and he read it over, Kelsey and Ella reading it over his shoulder.

"Max, this is definitely different than other songs and it's personal. Are you sure you want us to perform this?" Kelsey asked, frowning.

"Yeah, because we're not the only ones who lost someone in a drunk driving accident." I said firmly, wiping my tears away.

"Max, what about the auditions?" Fang reminded me. Shit, I forgot about those.

"We are going to postpone them, we need to rehearse." I said and I walked to the waiting people in the other room.

"Hi guys, I'm sorry, but the auditions are postponed until next Thursday. I'm sorry but something came up." I said and everyone groaned and left.

"Okay well that's taken care of," I said turning to Fang.

"Yup, so I guess I get to watch a rehearsal live, lucky me." Fang joked.

"Oh god it's going to be hard to play with a third hand. Stay out of the way." I joked. We laughed and were about to head back to the others but I said, "Oh and Fang?"

He turned to face me, "Hm?" He asked. I walked to him and stood and my tippy-toes and gave him and quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for being there." I said quietly and he nodded his cheeks a light shade of pink. We walked back to the others who were reading the sheet music for the new song.

"Okay guys, let's practice!" I said and we jumped towards our instruments. I picked up my guitar and threw it on. "Stay out of the way, Fang." I warned and we began to play.

"The music played with a common frequency. The speakers gently seeped the sound of ambient keyboards and light percussion, creating a seductive soundtrack to our midnight drive through curtains of blackness. The windows were cold to the touch, reflecting the icy conditions in our immediate extremity. Salt stains and fingerprints littered the glass, and streets with melted snow cascaded down its length. The music pulsed louder, yet gentle, like the far away squeal of a pot of boiling water. The skylight was glowing faintly with a vague hint of an impending dawn.  
>The car raced along a painfully straight stretch of road, and she hadn't so much as turned the steering wheel two degrees in the past twenty minutes,<br>or hardly spoken.

As we were, so perfect, so happy. I'll remember, only our smiles because that's all they've seen. Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned. As we were, so perfect, so happy.

'Why are you doing this?' she spoke without expecting a response. Her voice penetrated the still air of our speechless drive, so silent my heart had jumped. 'I'm not doing anything,' I said, but I didn't even believe that myself. 'This is what's best, for me, for you, for us, or maybe just for me, 'I thought, as a tear formed in the pit of her eye. The music poured through the speakers and we were losing ourselves in the cadence. She looked down momentarily and closed her eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink. Then she was crying. Then she was shouting. Then I was shouting, now pouring confessions, having no answers, or solutions, and we barely could even hear the questions.

As we were, so perfect, so happy. I'll remember, only our smiles because that's all they've seen. Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned. As we were, so perfect, so happy.

Don't put me underground, I was meant for a life somewhere else. Please Lord give me the way out before both of us haunt you. We'll steal tonight. (We'll steal tonight.)

As we were, so perfect, so happy. Don't remember, only your smiles because that's all they've seen. Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned. As we were, so perfect, so happy.

Our cracking voices became part of the music. The car pressed on faster through he night. As our voices lowered,  
>the cadence again overtook the air. Up ahead there was a curve approaching. She made no indications of slowing." Jordan sangsaid, while drumming.

**[The Approaching Curve: Rise Against]**

We finished playing, without me/Fang making too many mistakes, and even though this was a really different way to sing a song, it came out good.

"Wow that was cool." Ella spoke up, breaking the ice tension that had formed when we ended, each of us wondering what the rest of us thought.

"Yeah, I think the audience will like it, especially since their ears didn't fall off from having to hear Jordan sing." Kelsey teased gently. We laughed and Jordan stuck his tongue out at us.

"Okay, so do you guys want to practice some more or should we call it a day?" I asked them, looking at each of them.

"Well, since we started, might as well make this an official rehearsal." Ella said, shrugging.

"Don't you have homework? And what about Nudge?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I finished that and Nudge is watching over Angel, Gazzy and Abby." Ella said, Fang and I nodded.

"Well, okay then! Let's get this show on the road! And Fang try not to make me mess up this time." I said looking pointedly at him. He just smirked and I sighed. I really hope we would get these handcuffs off soon, he was getting annoying. But also, I was also kind of sad, because I was surprisingly enjoying my time with Fang. Oh well, like they say: All good things must come to an end.

Wait? Did I say this was a_ good _thing? Ignore that, I was hallucinating.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning of Top of The World." I said and we began to play.

"Is there anybody out there?  
>That wakes up with a bitter taste?<br>It's a king that we put up there  
>And he's a short way to fall from race<p>

It's slowly filling upward.  
>You can stand but you have no ground.<br>I hear it from the lost words.  
>They say it's time that you lost your crown.<p>

Don't be so greedy.  
>A dollar's a penny to you<br>When hearts are beating  
>Say what you want 'em to do.<br>Wasting away... I see you.  
>When the top of the world falls on you<br>Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
>When the top of the world falls on you<p>

Is there anybody out there?  
>That can see what a man can change?<br>It's better that you don't care  
>Because he knows that he's in his stage<br>I feel the paranoia.  
>When there's a time, put you in your place<br>In the eyes of those who watch ya  
>Well they can wait 'til you hit your face<p>

Don't be so greedy.  
>A dollar's a penny to you<br>When hearts are beating  
>Say what you want 'em to do.<br>Wasting away... I see you.  
>When the top of the world falls on you<br>Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
>When the top of the world falls on you<p>

Paint yourself a picture  
>When you waste another picture<br>And you win, and you win, and you win  
>Paint yourself a picture<br>And then you break another picture  
>And you win, and you win, and you win<br>And you win, yeah you win, and you win

Don't be so greedy  
>A dollar's a penny to you<br>When hearts stop beating  
>Say what you want 'em to do<br>Wasting away... I see you  
>When the top of the world falls on you<br>Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
>When the top of the world falls on you<p>

Wasting away... I see you  
>When the top of the world falls on you<br>Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
>When the top of the world falls on you"<p>

**[Top Of The World: All-American Rejects]**

"Okay, what song should we do next?" I asked, trying to stop Fang from messing with my guitar. "Gr, stop it Fang!" I said swatting his hand away, he, in return, just snickered.

"How about Hit The Lights?" Ella suggested. I groaned; you see Hit the Lights is probably one of the only pop songs we have because Ella suggested having a few might help increase our audience, it worked, but I wasn't happy when we agreed to play it once in a while. Wait, the instrument mainly played was keyboard! Ha!

"We can't because the main instrument is keyboard and if you hadn't noticed, Rodger is in Yakima!" I said smirking victoriously.

"I know how to play keyboard." Fang offered. I turned around and gaped at him in shock.

"You _want _to play a pop song?" I shrieked. He just smirked some more.

"Nope, but I want to see you suffer through singing it." He said and he headed to the keyboard. I groaned and followed him, dragging my mic with me.

"I say we let him try." Kelsey said, shrugging. I said her look saying, 'What the hell? Are you trying to ruin my life?' She just chuckled, handed him Rodger's sheet music for the song and we began to play. I grumbled and sang along grudgingly.

"It's the boy you never told I like you  
>It's the girl you let get away<br>It's the one you saw that day on the train  
>But you freaked out and walked away<br>It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
>Things you swear you'll do before you die<br>It's the city of love that waits for you  
>But you're too damn scared to fly<p>

Hit the lights, let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<br>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight  
>Hit the lights, let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight, come alive  
>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight<p>

It's the time that you totally screwed up  
>Still you're trying get it out your brain<br>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up  
>It's the past that you're dying to change<br>It's all the money the you're saving  
>While the good life passes by<br>It's all the dreams that never came true  
>'cause you're too damn scared to try<p>

Hit the lights, let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<br>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight  
>Hit the lights, let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight, come alive  
>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight<p>

It's a mad mad world, gotta make an escape  
>It's a perfect world, when you go all the way<br>Hit the lights, let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight<p>

So let's go go go go  
>All the way, yeah let's go go go<br>Night and day, from the floor to the rafters  
>People raise your glasses<br>We could dance forever

Hit the lights, let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<br>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight  
>Hit the lights, let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight, come alive  
>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight"<p>

**[Hit the Lights: Selena Gomez]**

"There happy?" I asked grumpily, surprisingly Fang played pretty well.

"Very." Fang said, smirking. I growled and hissed at him, "Whoa, someone's a feisty kitty." He said, petting my head. I just glared at him some more.

"Hey Fang you're pretty good. Do you want to join the band?" Jordan asked, looking serious for once in his life. I shook my head vigorously, what was he thinking? Fang cannot join the band, my life would be miserable!

"Sure, why not?" He replied nonchalantly. No no no! My mouth dropped open and hit the floor. Oh crap…

"But _why_?" I whined, pouting. Jordan, Kelsey and Ella snickered and I flipped them the bird.

Fang smirked and replied, "Because I want to, is that so bad?"

"Yeah, because then you have to deal with me a lot more often!" I pointed out, hoping he would drop out because of that. Sadly, that just got the opposite reaction from him.

"That's _why _I joined, so I get to annoy you more!" He said, grinning, giving me big bear hug. I groaned, broke free of his grasp, walked over to a wall and started banging my head against it hoping I would pass out and wake up and find out that this was just a terrible dream.

But sadly, I was awake and so was Fang because he just _had _to say, "I understand having me and my awesome sexiness is just too much to handle." I stopped banging my head and looked at him like his skin turned pink. Wait no, if his skin turned pink, I would be laughing my ass off.

No, I looked at him like he just grew wings. (AN: I _had_ to!)

"What did you just say? You and your sexiness? Yeah, that's like saying the boy's bathroom on the second floor at school is the cleanest, non-stinking place in the world! Or that our school food is actually edible!" I cried, throwing all three of my hands (yes three, don't forget Fang's that's handcuffed to mine) in the air.

"Wow Max, you really know to wound someone's pride." Fang sneered. I glared at him and kneed him where it hurts. What? He was asking for it all day! I huffed and walked towards the snack table, brining Mr. Penguin with me, you know, because he wears black, his skin is kind of like white and he's waddling.

Jordan grimaced, Ella gasped and put her hand on her mouth, and Kelsey laughed. Fang just loves irritating me today so he said, "Hey Max I have a boo-boo, can you kiss it and make it all better?" He said, and I could tell he was smirking.

I didn't even look back at him and said calmly, "Or how about instead, I knee it again, except this time _much _harder?" I turned around and smiled proudly when I saw his pale face, I patted his cheek, "Good boy, you did the right thing by shutting your pothole."

"Hey Max how do you that the boy's bathroom stinks?" Kelsey asked curiously. I laughed at memory; Jordan and I were at our usual spat when Jordan dared me to go into the boy's bathroom on the second floor. He was going on how I was too chicken and wouldn't tell me why I would be scared of the bathroom, so I did it and regretted it.

First of all, this dude who was stalking me at the time came in and started to… let's just say I was suspended for a week after that and plus, that room _stinks, _I mean worse than Gazzy and remember I said that his gas could be stronger than nuclear power.

In reply I shrugged and pointed to Jordan, "Ask him" Short and sweet, just how I like it… wait… I don't like it short and sweet, I like just the right amount that answers all your questions and doesn't leave you wondering. Fang likes short and sweet… oh no… a day stuck to Fang is turning me into him! Shit…

"I'm not going to ask then…" Kelsey said shaking her head and she went back to polishing her guitar. "So are we going to practice or what?" She said, throwing the rag so it landed on Fang's face. I laughed at him.

I handed him my plate and said, "Well Kelsey has thrown her rag at you meaning you are our butler. Butler, throw those away." Fang raised an eyebrow at my horrible snobby accent. I waved my hand and he tossed the plate in the trash. I smiled and we headed to the keyboard, with my mic in my hand.

"Here butler." I said, giving him the sheet music for the next song. "Guys, how about Addicted To Love?" I asked, raising an eyebrow we all loved that song.

"Hell yeah!" Everyone shouted and we began, Fang doing a decent job if I do say so myself.

"Is this love- or am I just a fool  
>Why do you keep on breaking my<br>heart right into two  
>(and don't you know that I)<br>I can't help it, I can't can't help it  
>I can't help it, I just can't help it<br>I know you're bad for me but I'm so good for you  
>I try to walk away but that I can't do<p>

Though I try to forget you  
>But I can't cause I'm addicted to love<br>And it hurts when I miss you  
>So I'm not givin' up cause I'm addicted to love<br>It's so wrong that it's right  
>Don't leave me tonight<br>Make my heart beat faster, yeah you bring me to life  
>And I try to forget you<br>But I can't cause I'm addicted to love

Look in my eyes- I wanna read your soul  
>I wanna take it all in 'til I start to lose control<br>(and don't you know that I)  
>I can't help it, I can't can't help it<br>I can't help it, I just can't help it  
>You're like a drug to me what am I gonna do<br>I gotta have it all I need a hit of you

Though I try to forget you  
>But I can't cause I'm addicted to love<br>And it hurts when I miss you  
>So I'm not givin' up cause I'm addicted to love<br>It's so wrong that it's right  
>Don't leave me tonight<br>Make my heart beat faster, yeah you bring me to life  
>And I try to forget you<br>But I can't cause I'm addicted to love"

We have been on this crazy high flying to  
>the sky- then crashing down so low<br>You're a high that I just can't kick  
>No I just can't quit, oh no<p>

Though I try to forget you  
>But I can't cause I'm addicted to love<br>And it hurts when I miss you  
>So I'm not givin' up cause I'm addicted to love<br>Though I try to forget you  
>But I can't cause I'm addicted to love<br>And it hurts when I miss you  
>So I'm not givin' up cause I'm addicted to lov<br>It's so wrong that it's right  
>Don't leave me tonight<br>Make my heart beat faster, yeah you bring me to life  
>And I try to forget you<br>But I can't cause I'm addicted to love

**[Addicted to Love: Orianthi]**

"Woo!" Jordan shouted pumping his fist in the air. We all rolled our eyes. I grabbed my water bottle and took a sip of it, well more like I drank half of the bottle in a gulp, but we will overlook that.

"Fang you're good. How come knows about your little secret?" Ella asked, a mischievous grin on her face. We are so related.

Fang squirmed, "Well no one was supposed to know, but then I got the opportunity to annoy Maxie here," I glared at him, "I just _had _to take it." I huffed and turned away from him, arms crossed.

"Ooh! Trouble in paradise!" Jordan shouted and I threw my water bottle at him. He grunted seeing as it hit him in the gut.

"Hey can you throw that back? I'm still thirsty!" I said, smirking. He glared at me and threw it really hard at me. I yelped and ducked just in time… for it to hit Fang square in the face.

I, along with Kelsey and Ella, gasped and covered our mouths with our hands. Jordan stood there, mouth agape, frozen with shock.

"Oh my god Fang, are okay?" I said, trying to see if he was bruised but I couldn't because he had his covering his face.

He removed his hand and smirked, "I knew you cared about me, Barbie." Did he just call me Barbie? Seriously, Barbie?

"Did you just call me _Barbie?"_ I asked shocked. He nodded and I glared, "Well then, I guess I'll have to give you a new nickname, too. I think I'll go with Pinkie." I said smirking and putting my hands on my hips.

"Call me Pinkie and we'll see what happens." Fang threatened. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him, being the mature adult I am.

"I don't think so Pinkie!" I said childishly, smirking. Fang smirked and stretched his arms forward. He grabbed my waist and began to tickle me mercilessly. I shrieked in laughter and used every drop of will power I had to keep myself standing.

"Okay you two, stop flirting with each other and let's play some music!" Kelsey shouted, chucking a potato at us. Where did she get the potato?

"Where did you get the potato?" Fang asked, voicing my thoughts out loud. It's scary how we think the same things.

Kelsey shrugged, "I don't know, I saw it lying on the snack counter and just threw at you guys." Wow, I don't want to know how that got there.

"Well, okay then and so what should we play?" I asked, turning my mic on.

"Dark Horses?" Ella piped up.

"'Kay" I said and looked for the sheet music and handed it to Fang. Rodger could never memorize the notes so we had extras. We grabbed our instruments and began to play.

"I've made my mistakes  
>I've seen my heart cave in<br>I've got my scars  
>I've been to hell and back again<p>

Born for the blue skies  
>We'll survive the rain<br>Born for the sunrise  
>We'll survive the pain<p>

We're singing…  
>Hey, You can't count us out<br>We've been living up against the crowd  
>Yeah, we are the Dark Horses<br>We're singing…  
>Hey! It's not over now<br>We've been down but we've never been out  
>Yeah, we are the Dark Horses<p>

We found a way out  
>The city takes everything it can<br>But outside the crowds  
>I can feel my lungs again<p>

We're singing…

We don't care what they say  
>We know we'll find a way<br>Yeah!… We are the Dark Horses

Laa la-la-la-la-laa  
>Laa la-la-la-la-laa"<p>

**[Dark Horses: Switchfoot]**

"Okay, I think that's good for now. Should we call it a day?" I asked, putting my guitar down and avoiding the topic of whether or not Fang will join our little band or not.

"Nice try Max, we have to discuss Fangy boy's situation." Jordan said, seeing through my little act. Damn boy knows me too well. I pouted and he just waved me off. Hmph, how dare he? I got him fruit punch for his birthday!

"So Fang what do you say? You want to join The Rulers of The Sky?" Ella asked, leaning against the drum set, where Jordan sat watching Fang and Kelsey was doing the same.

"Sure why not?" He said shrugging.

"Then welcome to the band, man." Jordan said, coming up to give Fang one of those weird guy hugs. "Yeah um, thanks?" Fang said awkwardly. I giggled and we said our goodbye's. Ella had Iggy drop her off so we went back home.

"Hey where's Abby?" Fang asked when we came home. Abby wasn't there and neither were Angel and Gazzy.

"Iggy dropped Abby home and Angel and Gazzy are at soccer practice." Ella replied, heading for the fridge. The garage opened and we heard a car pull in. Man, I hope it was my dad. But apparently Fate thinks my humiliation is entertaining because my mom came in with great news. Note my sarcasm…

"Hi girls! Your father called and said he had to stay overnight so he won't be back until tomorrow." My mom said, putting her purse on the counter. I groaned but went over to give her a hug anyway.

"Hey mom." I said, hugging her with the arm that wasn't attached to Fang.

"Hi Max.. Hi… child that I'm pretty sure isn't mine…." My mom said looking at Fang. "Max… who is he?"

"He is the guy who Nudge and Jordan handcuffed me to." I explained.

"And where is the key?" She asked and I explained everything to her and she called Iggy down. Iggy came running down the stairs, in only a towel because he was changing and mo used that 'Get-down-here-or-your-ass-is-going-to-be-in-Antartica-if-you-don't'

I laughed, Fang snickered and Ella covered her eyes. "Iggy cover up!"She cried. He glared at her and looked at mom.

"Iggy, I thought I would never say this but, pick the lock on those handcuffs right now." Mom said in her mother voice. Iggy gulped and scrambled to do it. The handcuffs clicked off and I rubbed my wrist.

"Thank you Iggy!" I screeched, giving him a big hug. What? Those handcuffs hurt and now I wasn't stuck to Fang anymore! That is a good cause for me to hug Iggy.

"Geez Max, but don't expect it to happen again." He grumbled, going back to the bathroom.

**Okay, so that was it. I don't like how it ended, but that was nineteen pages and frankly, I'm tired and want to stop. I'll continue soon.**

**LOL Random note: I was using Google Incognito and it said and I quote:**

"_**Going incognito doesn't affect the behavior of other people, servers, or software. Be wary of:**_

_Websites that collect or share information about you_

_Internet service providers or employers that track the pages you visit_

_Malicious software that tracks your keystrokes in exchange for free smileys_

_Surveillance by secret agents_

_People standing behind you"_

**Haha, people standing behind you… ****the internet is entertaining! I wish that was the case when I was younger, if it could protect me from people standing behind me I wouldn't have gotten grounded for a month! **

**Links to outfit's on profile... I think...**

**RnR? 15 reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5 Hiatus

**Hi everyone.**

**Okay go ahead, freak out, get pissed, throw things at me. I deserve it. **

**Yes, this is what every reader fears, a hiatus note.**

**I'm sorry but I have to put this story on hold because I just have a lot to deal with right now and I made the mistake of putting out too many multi-chapter stories out there at the same time and now I can't handle it. I will be working on only:**

**_Game Night: Truth or Dare _**

**And**

**_Vy Martinez_**

**I will occasionally write for:**

_**Songfic Collection: 39 Clues Style**_

**But nothing else. I may re-write any of my older stories but I will not be working on this one or any others. I will mainly be focusing on the first two mentioned. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I need to slow things down.**

**I'm terribly sorry.**


	6. You're Not Going To Like This But

**Hey guys, **

I know you wanna probably kill me for not updating so long and you're probably gonna wanna freaking murder me for what I'm about to say.

I'm discontinuing this story.

Yes you read right. When I started this story I was still an improving author ( I still am) but my characterization and skills were still lacking greatly. Re-reading this story, I can find many holes and problems with it.

For one: There is no plot. Really. When I started this story all I wanted to do was make a band story. I had no plot ready, they were just going to sing songs and shit. There is no real plot with character development, suspense, humor, foreshadowing, cliffhangers, climax's or anything. I have developed a plot in my head but in order for me to use I would have to completely re-write this and putting the new chapters here feels wrong because the reviews are for a completely different story.

Then there are a whole other things like characterization, grammar, spelling, etc. but the main reason Im discontinuing this is because of the obvious lack of a plot. That fact also explains why it was on hiatus for awhile because when I sat down to write for this, I didn't know what to write. There wasn't any big event that was supposed to happen and I didn't know where I was trying to go with this.

I can't write for this anymore. I'm sorry. I want to thank all of you guys for favoriting, following and reviewing this story. You have no idea what it means to me. I mean really 54 reviews for a four chapter story? Holy shit guys that's amazing! I love you all to death. Thank you so much for reading this.

On to other business, since I am discontinuing this I am considering deleting this. I am not sure about this because some parts of it are actually okay. So I'm leaving the decision up to you guys. Leave a message in a review or PM me if you want me to delete this story, if you don't want me to delete it or if it's my decision. I will also be setting up a blind poll on my profile tomorrow for this reason. Check it out. You have one week.

Finally, I still want to write a band story so I will be posting another one. It will be called *Maximum Ride: The Music Beats. It has a plot and the characters will be similar to what they were in this story. Max will have a small band and Fang will be popular. There will be differences but MRL will have its influences on the story. I am currently working through the plot and the first chapter could be out soon.

Again, thank you for everything and I'm terribly sorry I had to do this but I don't see any other way.

I send you all virtual hug baskets,

Sorry I Just Did

_*I changed the title_


	7. Maximum Ride: The Music Beats

Hey guys, one last thing. I'm sorry for those who thought this was an update.

Anyway, can you guys check out the re-write of this story? Remember, it's really different but the basis of this story is still kind of present. Or not. But it still has a band in it and lots of humor! It's just a bit more serious.

Here's the link (Remove the spaces):

s/8382902/1/Maximum_Ride_The_Music_Beats

*I can't make the beginning show up but it's the basi dot fanfiction dot net with a '/' after 'net'.

The other thing I wanted to say was to check out my poll on my profile whether or not to delete this story or not! I'm extending the date to Wednesday. Vote please!

Thank you all for being amazing!  
>~Sorry I Just Did<p> 


End file.
